


Три метлы

by eugenias



Series: #winterspider hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Баки Барнс был без ума от Питера Паркера. От его неаккуратной прически, которая иногда напоминала птичье гнездо; от неловкой улыбки, которой парень одаривал всех каждый раз, когда падал на лестнице; от слегка пухлых губ, которые становились ярче из-за ягодного компота каждое воскресенье. Вот только Питер сидел за пуффендуйским столом в своём дурацком желтком галстуке и мило болтал с друзьями, поедая яблочную палочку. А Баки уже минут десять сверлил его спину взглядом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: #winterspider hogwarts AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488833
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: админам группы Stolland | Winter Spider (https://vk.com/stolland_winterspider)

Баки Барнс был без ума от Питера Паркера. От его неаккуратной прически, которая иногда напоминала птичье гнездо; от неловкой улыбки, которой парень одаривал всех каждый раз, когда падал на лестнице; от слегка пухлых губ, которые становились ярче из-за ягодного компота каждое воскресенье. Вот только Питер сидел за пуффендуйским столом в своём дурацком желтом галстуке и мило болтал с друзьями, поедая яблочную палочку. А Баки уже минут десять сверлил его спину взглядом.

— Да просто позови его по имени, — устав от недовольной морды лучшего друга, сказал Стив. Конечно, Стиву легко говорить такие вещи. Да, вся школа знала, что чемпион школы Хогвартс встречается со скромным шестикурсником, но только Баки знал и понимал, как сильно Питера смущает такое внезапно обострившееся внимание к его персоне.

Он все ещё помнил, как через пару дней после Святочного Бала в «Ежедневном пророке» появилась статья и их с Баки фотография. Барнс потратил примерно шесть часов, кучу салфеток и весь запас огненных леденцов, которые мама прислала ему на Рождество, чтобы успокоить Паркера, и с тех пор старался быть как можно осторожнее в вопросах лишнего внимания. По этой же причине он никогда не звал Питера через стол.

И в целом, Баки вполне мог подождать. До конца завтрака оставалось всего ничего, а после они встретятся на выходе из Большого Зала и проведут вместе чудесных двадцать минут. Довольно заулыбавшись, Баки решил, что надо бы перекусить, чтобы на уроке пустой желудок не урчал громче, чем говорит учитель, поэтому отвёл взгляд от спины Питера и взглянул на стол.

Но вместо огромного выбора еды ему на глаза попались милующиеся Старк с Роджерсом. Признаться, Баки им завидовал. Они могли вместе сидеть за завтраком, обниматься во время обеда и кормить друг друга десертом за ужином, а после сидеть в общей гостиной и делать домашку или обжиматься в чьей-нибудь спальне. Они могли быть рядом друг с другом все время. А у Баки с Питером такой привилегии не было: только вырванные среди занятий встречи и свободные субботы, которые Баки уже давно окрестил днём свиданий.

— С меня хватит, — пробормотали Барнс и воткнул вилку в поверхность стола.

А потом встал и направился прямиком к столу Пуффендуйцев, прямиком к Питеру и его друзьям. Он подошёл к парню сзади, обнял его за плечи и мило чмокнул в щеку. Повернувшись, Питер улыбнулся. На его щеках алел самый прекрасный румянец в мире, который для Баки был дороже, чем все богатства этого мира.

— Привет, — пробормотал Питер, коснувшись кончика носа пальцем. Баки с улыбкой зажмурился. — Тетя Мэй прислала разрешение, вот, смотри.

Он сел на пустое место рядом с Питером и уставился на письмо, которое Питер держал в руках.

— Вау, — не скрывая своего восторга сказал Баки. — Значит, в эту субботу нас ждёт свидание за пределами Хогвартса?

— Ну, — протянул Питер, пряча взгляд, — если ты пригласишь.

— Решено. В субботу пойдём в Хогсмид. А пока можно я украду тебя с завтрака?

— Когда крадут, не спрашивают. Иначе зачем красть?

— Ну ты же не против, верно?

Питер снова улыбнулся, закинул письмо в сумку и в следующее мгновение они с Джеймсом вышли из Большого зала. В коридоре было пусто, голоса, доносящиеся из Большого зала, постепенно стихали, и чем дальше они уходили, тем шире становилась улыбка Питера.

— Мне так нравится этот курс зелий, — довольно затараторил Питер, когда они подошли к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Джеймс первым ступил на неё, протянул Паркеру руку и тот, крепко схватившись за его ладонь, поднялся следом за ним. — Я ведь сначала не хотел брать этот курс. На прошлой неделе мы учились готовить оборотное зелье. На вид оно, конечно, противное, но зато весь следующий урок вместо Флэша мы созерцали милую девочку с младшего курса. А когда он начинал умничать, все смеялись.

— Приятно, когда наконец смеются не над тобой?

— Эй!

— Да ладно тебе, я ж любя, — Джеймс улыбнулся и чмокнул Паркера в уголок губ. — Кто вообще теперь посмеет над тобой смеяться?

— Ты, — буркнул Питер. — Куда мы идем?

— Я провожаю тебя в класс. Ты же знаешь, по вторникам у меня свободное утро.

— Да. А у меня Зелья, и что-то я не наблюдаю здесь лестницы, ведущей в подземелье.

— Ну, доберемся в обход, — Джеймс прикусил губу. — Побудем вместе чуть подольше. Была бы моя воля, я бы весь день от тебя ни на шаг не отошел.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, — признался Питер, остановившись. Он выглядел так очаровательно, что Баки, не сводя взгляда, облизнулся. А потом, прижав ладони к щекам, поцеловал.

На этаже никого не было, а значит, они могли целоваться, сколько захотят. Баки не собирался отпускать Питера, до занятия еще минут пятнадцать, и если это не самое подходящее время для продолжительных поцелуев, то что тогда?

Питер улыбался в поцелуй, убирал спадающие на глаза волосы и в перерывах пытался что-нибудь сказать, но Баки убаюкивал его бдительность своими ласками. Он обнял Барнса за талию, притянул к себе и наслаждался каждым прикосновением губ и движением языка. Они стояли так близко друг другу, что было тяжело дышать, а локти Барнса глупо торчали в разные стороны. Но, несмотря на все неудобства, они определенно были самой счастливой влюбленной парочкой в школе. Как минимум, в данный момент.

Баки отпустил его внезапно, когда услышал шум и голоса. Улыбнувшись, он взял Питера за руку и стал оглядываться по сторонам, а потом потащил его в другую сторону, подальше от приближающихся голосов.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Питер, цепляясь за теплую ладонь.

— Хочу уединиться, — ответил Баки. — Ненавижу, когда на нас все смотрят.

— Тут за углом есть каморка для швабр, — улыбнулся Паркер. — Я раньше в ней часто прятался.

В каморке оказалось не так много места. Конечно, его было достаточно для кучки старых метелок, но мало для обнимающихся Питера и Баки, которому вдруг вздумалось потанцевать. Паркер обнимал его за шею, прижимаясь губами к щеке, и Джеймс прекрасно слышал ритм его сердца, под который они и топтались на одном месте.

— Здесь преступно мало места для танцев, — шепотом сказал Джеймс.

— Если хочешь потанцевать в нормальном месте, приезжай ко мне на летних каникулах, — предложил Питер. — В особняке моих родителей осталась нетронутой бальная комната восемнадцатого века.

— Твоя тётя не выставит меня за дверь?

— Ну, в отличие от твоих предков, она не возмущалась из-за тех фотографий в «Пророке».

— Да уж, — ухмыльнулся Барнс, — и то верно. В конце концов, я должен ей понравится, я же душка.

Самодовольная улыбка заиграла на его губах. Питер рассмеялся и, не устояв, поцеловал.

— Ты разобрался с той загадкой? — спросил Питер. Отстранившись, он повис на Джеймсе. — Ну, вспоминай. Заколдованный пергамент, что ты выиграл в первом испытании Турнира.

— А, ты об этом, — протянул Барнс. Питер задавал много вопросов о Турнире, и в целом он привык, но вот о задании спросил впервые, и тут Джеймс понял, что ему придется соврать. — Ну так, есть парочка догадок.

— Правда? — радость блеснула у Питера в глазах. — А мне казалось, ты вообще ничего для Турнира не делаешь, потому что тратишь всё свободное время на меня.

— Ну, загадка из непростых, так что я… раздумываю над разными вариантами.

— Сам разгадал или Тони помог? — светлые глаза улыбались. Джеймс смахнул кудрявые волосы Питера в сторону.

— Ну, я же не дурак. Но Старк, знаешь, быстрее соображает.

— Главное, что ты разобрался и готов к следующему испытанию. Оно ведь скоро.

— Да брось, до двадцать седьмого ещё долго.

— Долго? — усмехнулся Питер. — Неделя осталась.

— Неделя? — Барнс удивился.

— Да. И я рад, что ты всё разгадал. Значит, с испытанием справишься в два счета.

— К-конечно, — Баки почесал затылок. — Не беспокойся об этом. Всё схвачено. И в моей голове, и в моём расписании достаточно свободного места для _тебя_.

Питер улыбнулся. Ещё несколько минут они молча обнимались и иногда целовались, слыша, как за дверью старой каморки студенты спешили на занятия. Потом всю дорогу до подземелья, пока Питер восхищался своим «умным и храбрым парнем», Джеймс кивал невпопад, на ходу пытаясь решить задачку о том, как тот чертов свиток вообще открыть. Может, правда, у Старка спросить?

***

Баки сидел на полу, разглядывая прилетающих сов. Он всегда сбегал в Совятню, когда ему было не с кем поговорить. Уже два дня он думал о свитке с загадкой, нервничал, вспоминая, что соврал Питеру, а от взгляда на календарь его бросало в дрожь. Двадцать седьмое незаметно становилось все ближе, и это только пугало. Зачем он вообще решил поучаствовать в этом Турнире, а?

Очередная сова влетела в Совятню через круглое окно. Баки зацепился за неё взглядом, а птица, заметив, отвернулась и издала странный звук, как будто насмехалась над ним. Джеймс фыркнул, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что сова не виновата в том, что он такой глупый.

Его самобичевание было прервано влетевшим в Совятню парнем. Первым делом Баки обратил внимание на чёрные ботинки с пауками, и сразу понял, чья голова спряталась под капюшоном черной мантии. Стройная фигура, тонкие руки и торчащие желто-черные носки — и вот перед ним его милый пуффендуец.

— Хэй, малыш.

Питер резко повернулся, но выдохнул с облегчением, увидев улыбающегося Барнса. Правда, тот факт, что его парень сидел на полу, казался ему странным, но кто знает, что там в голове у этих гриффиндорцев творится.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Питер.

— Отдыхаю. А ты?

— Хочу отправить письмо тёте Мэй, но не могу найти Карен. Думал, вдруг она здесь.

Питер подошел ближе, но Баки не спешил вставать. Ему нравилось сидеть на полу. Было в этом что-то немного романтичное и сумасшедшее. Он взял Питера за руку, стянул перчатку и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони, поцеловал замерзшие пальцы и улыбнулся, поймав влюбленный взгляд. Питер всё время смотрел на него таким очаровательным взглядом, что Баки забывал обо всем на свете. Он тонул в этом омуте, согреваясь в его шоколадном тепле и зимнем уюте. Его глаза — всё равно что какао в рождественское утро — мягкие, с легким оливковым отливом у самого зрачка. Наверное, именно это Джеймс напишет ему в какой-нибудь открытке. Или скажет лично, чтобы увидеть чудесную, чуть смущенную улыбку на его губах.

— Ну, время обеда, — хмыкнул Баки, улыбнувшись набок. — Посидишь со мной?

Баки отбросил часть мантии в сторону и постучал по ней, приглашая. Питер, прищурившись, сжал губы и издал странный звук. Джеймс смотрел на него, подняв брови, и улыбался, хоть и расстраивался, что такое предложение поставило Пита в тупик. Ну серьёзно, он быстрее согласился пойти с ним на бал, когда они еще едва знали друг друга, а теперь вдруг засомневался.

Только Барнс хотел возмутиться, потому что, несмотря на всю его силу и мощь, задеть его чувства мог любой, что Питер и сделал, как Паркер принял незатейливое приглашение и сел… к нему на колени.

Это было немного странно, потому что прежде они так никогда не делали: они сидели рядом, обнимались и целовались, Баки любил гладить острые колени Питера руками, а тот, в свою очередь, постоянно держал Барнса за руку или под локоть. С другой стороны, они и после ужина никогда не встречались.

Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох, почувствовав, как Питер обвил руками шею. Стало немного щекотно от прикосновения его холодных пальцев, а когда он уткнулся своим красным носом в сгиб шеи, Баки чуть не заорал — ему тоже стало холодно.

По всему телу прошла дрожь. Схватив откинутый в сторону конец мантии, Баки закинул его на Питера и обнял за талию, оставил поцелуй на макушке. Его пуффендуец так дрожал, как будто целую вечность провел где-то в Арктике без волшебной палочки.

— Малыш, — ласково позвал Джеймс. Питер, уложив голову на плечо, поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. У Джеймса защемило в груди от ямочки на щеке. — Ты где успел так замерзнуть?

— Мы ходили в Запретный Лес, — пробормотал Питер, — к кентаврам.

— И зачем вам кентавры?

— Прорицание, — сказал Питер и, видимо, решил, что одним словом всё объяснил. — Уже прошло два часа, а я никак не могу согреться.

— Ну, так и быть, я тебя согрею, — игриво прошептал Баки, нежно поцеловав в висок. Паркер поежился от горячего дыхания и расплылся в улыбке.

— От тебя уже тепло, — пробормотал он и поерзал на коленях, устраиваясь удобнее. Барнс крепко обнял сухопарую фигуру.

Питер молчал. Его взгляд блуждал по Совятне. Может, он пытался среди всех этих перьев разглядеть свою сову, а может, просто стрелял глазами в разные стороны, думая о своём. Он вообще часто летал в облаках, а сейчас и вовсе был готов уснуть прямо у Джеймса на руках.

На самом деле, это было даже мило. Растрепанные от нелепой позы волосы щекотали шею, а с прикрытыми веками Питер выглядел самым милым созданием на свете. Иногда, наблюдая за неловким поведением Паркера, Баки задавался вопросом, как его угораздило влюбиться, а потом Пит засыпал на его плече во время матча по Квиддичу и тогда он понимал, почему вляпался во все это.

Да ещё эти ямочки на щеках сегодня были особенно притягательными. Хотелось расцеловать каждую из них, а потом коснуться губ, провести пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, чтобы следом почувствовать, как Питер мелко дрожит от удовольствия. Баки расцеловал бы Питера всего, с головы до ног. Покрыл бы поцелуями его острые скулы и линию челюсти, его плечи и ключицы, облизал бы кадык и…

— Ты чего так улыбаешься? — спросил Питер, сбив его с мыслей.

— Просто подумал кое о чём, — тихо ответил Баки.

— И о чём же?

— О том, что хочу расцеловать тебя с головы до ног.

— Давай в другой раз, а то здесь холодно.

— Как насчет одного поцелуя? Без языка, если ты вдруг стесняешься сов. А то они ведь смотрят, не сводят с нас своих янтарных гл…

Баки не успел договорить, как Питер втянул его в поцелуй, наплевав на его правило и на сов. От поцелуев, совершенно точно, становилось теплее и поднималось настроение. Барнс даже позабыл о том часе самобичевания, настолько ему было хорошо.

А ещё он обожает, когда Питер ведет в поцелуях, но никогда не скажет об этом вслух.

Всё было просто превосходно. Питер целовал его, иногда останавливался, улыбался, переводя дыхание, а потом снова прижимался губами к его губам. Но потом всё пошло под откос, когда желудок Баки издал ужасный-ужасный звук. Как будто юная мандрагора, да простит его Мерлин за такое глупое сравнение.

— Ты не обедал? — Питер поднял брови.

— Был занят, — стушевался Баки.

— И чем же?

— Более важными делами.

— Готовился к Ж.А.Б.А.?

— Д-да. Готовился, именно. Я ведь уже разобрался с загадкой из свитка и готов к испытанию, — Джеймс улыбнулся и поцеловал Питера в лоб.

Паркер поднял на него взгляд, с минуту молча разглядывал, улыбаясь, и краснел. И этот очаровательный взгляд кофейных глаз сводил Барнса с ума. Если однажды он попадёт в Азкабан, то тепло этих глаз — единственное, что не даст ему пасть духом.

— Ты такой храбрый, — Питер смущался, но не отводил взгляд, — и умный. Самый сильный семнадцатилетний волшебник школы Хогвартс и всей Европы. _Красивый_. Да, кажется, все девчонки в моем классе по тебе сохнут. Ну и парочка парней. Почему ты выбрал меня, а?

— Ну, как говорит Наташа, сердцу не прикажешь, — Баки не переставал любоваться манящей теплотой глаз. — Ты ведь не подливал мне любовный напиток в тыквенный сок? — спросил Барнс. Питер испуганно помотал головой. — Вот и славно, ненавижу тыквенный сок и пью его только когда злюсь. Зато в восторге от твоих глаз.

Питер чувствовал себя самым счастливым парнем. Все, что говорил Джеймс, звучало глупо, но ему это нравилось. В лучах закатного солнца прятался румянец на щеках обоих юношей. Это было восхитительно, очень романтично. Приятная дрожь прошла по телу Джеймса, а следом вдруг снова заурчал желудок, разрушив момент.

— Пошли, пора ужинать, — рассмеялся Паркер. Барнс с улыбкой кивнул.

Кое-как они поднялись, держась за руки вышли из Совятни, как вдруг Баки вспомнил, что Питер не отправил письмо.

— Знаешь, ты можешь отправить к тете моего филина, — сказал Баки, кивнув на торчащее из кармана письмо.

— П-правда? — запнулся Питер. — А что, если тебе нужно будет срочно отправить письмо? А филин еще не вернется и…

— Возьму сову Бекки, она не обидится, — пожал плечами Барнс. Паркер расцвел, покраснел и крепко обнял Баки, благодаря его за такую щедрость.

Потом он с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Питер разговаривал с его крупным, серым филином, привязывая письмо к лапке. Он угостил птицу кусочком вяленого мяса (видимо, это особый ритуал, который Пит проделывал со своей совой) и почесал голову, от чего филин сразу одобрительно ухнул, и привычная озадаченность во взгляде суровой птицы пропала. Баки даже малость приревновал — с ним филин никогда не вел себя так.

— Ну и что ты написал тёте? — спросил Баки, когда они спускались по круглой лестнице. Питер держал его за руку, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Спросил, можно ли пригласить в гости друга, — хихикнул Питер. — Летние каникулы такие длинные и такие одинокие.

— А если она откажет?

— Передумает, когда ты станешь победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников.

Джеймс прикусил губу, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он ведь так и не знал, что делать с тем дурацким свитком.


	2. Chapter 2

С самого утра солнечные лучи касались покатых крыш Хогвартских башен, заглядывая в окна студенческих спален. Джеймс уже битый час сидел на кровати и выбирал, в чем пойти на свидание. Тони и Стив, похоже решившие пропустить не только завтрак, но и обед, лежали на кровати и с сочувствием наблюдали за Барнсом.

Его фаворитом была красивая, темно-синяя клетчатая рубашка с тонкими белыми и золотыми полосками. Во-первых, она была на размер меньше, чем требовалось, поэтому, когда Баки надевал её, то все его накаченные тренировками по Квиддичу мышцы едва не вылезали наружу. Во-вторых, благородный синий подчеркивал его серо-голубые глаза, даже Стив заметил, что его взгляд стал глубже. В-третьих, Баки нравилось, что эта рубашка никак не выдавала в нем отчаянного гриффиндорца, из-за чего он порой страдал.

С другой стороны, та красная рубашка, которую подарила мать на его семнадцатилетие. Такой жест с её стороны показался Барнсу чисто символичным, потому что прежде она никогда не делала ему подарков на праздники. Несмотря на холодное отношение матери к нему и сестрам, он любил её всей душой и, наверное, поэтому никак не мог отказаться от красной рубашки в пользу синей.

— Он же пуффендуец, — Тони решил облегчить страдания Баки, — перекрась любую из этих рубашек в желтую и всё в шоколаде.

— Вопрос всё ещё остается открытым — какую именно? — нервно отозвался Барнс, вздохнув.

— Нет, только не желтый, — рассмеялся Стив, впервые за утро подав голос. — Ты будешь похож на золотого сниджета.

— От вас никакой помощи не дождешься.

— Да расслабь булки, Барнс, — Старк не унимался. — Это просто свидание. Да и где? В «Трёх метлах».

— А если бы тебе пришлось выбрать, какую рубашку надеть на свидание со Стивом, эту или эту?

Баки довольно потряс обеими рубашками у Тони перед лицом. Старк закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то Стиву на ухо, но Барнс не смог разобраться, что именно.

— Я бы пошёл без рубашки, — хитро улыбнулся Тони. — Стиви обожает, когда ничего не мешает ему…

— Ладно-ладно, понял я. Просто заткнись. _Пожалуйста_.

Поняв, что эти две влюбленные пташки ему не помощники, Баки взял обе рубашки и спустился в общую гостиную, в надежде найти кого-нибудь из девчонок. Как же он обрадовался, когда заметил у окна Кэрол, которая о чём-то спорила с Тором.

— О, ты здесь, мне так повезло, — довольно завопил Баки. Так, что сидящие на диване третьекурсники оглянулись на него. — У меня свидание. Какую рубашку выбрать: загадочную синюю или роскошную красную? Я никак не могу решить, а из Старка с Роджерсом помощники никакие, ну сама понимаешь.

Кэрол удивленно подняла брови, сжав губы. Но не успела и слова сказать, как Тор, тот самый, огромный вратарь гриффиндорской команды по Квиддичу, плечи которого раза в два шире, чем у Барнса, довольно заулыбался, с благодарностью глядя на Баки.

— Я так рад, что ты спросил меня, — довольно воскликнул он, забрав у Барнса рубашки. — Всегда знал, что однажды мы будем лучшими друзьями. Красная или синяя? Какой сложный выбор!

Пока Тор болтал что-то себе под нос, поднимая вверх то одну рубашку, то другую, Кэрол и Барнс обменялись озадаченными взглядами. С Тором Баки почти ничего не связывало, общались они только во время тренировок и матчей по Квиддичу, а за последний год вообще ни разу не разговаривали. Но Тор с таким рвением решил помочь, что Баки просто не смог сказать ни слова против.

— А с кем у тебя свидание? — спросил Тор.

— С милым парнем с Пуффендуя, — ответил Джеймс и не удивился, увидев недоумение в его глазах. — С Питером Паркером, Тор.

— А, — Тор довольно закивал головой, — с ним мы тоже обязательно подружимся, да, Денверс?

— Ага-а, — протянулся девушка в ответ, косясь на Барнса, который уже успел несколько раз пожалеть о заданном вопросе.

— Вот, надевай эту, — Тор ткнул ему в грудь рукой, в которой держал синюю рубашку. — Не ошибешься, друг.

— Э-э… Спасибо.

Кэрол с улыбкой покачала головой, соглашаясь с мнением Тора, и Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

Вернувшись в спальню, он быстро переоделся, не обращая внимания на хихикающих Тони и Стива — от них, если честно, уже тошнило. Ну или он просто завидовал. Пригладив ворот рубашки, Джеймс полез в шкаф, чтобы достать пальто, и тут Тони рассмеялся уже так громко, что Барнс не смог стерпеть.

— Ну что ещё? — проскулил он от отчаяния. — У меня почти не осталось времени.

— Просто… О Мерлин, Барнс, ты такой идиот. Потратил всё утро на выбор рубашки, и всё испортил своим глупым пальто.

— Пальто как пальто, — фыркнул Барнс, застегивая пуговицы.

— С птичкой под сердцем, — снова захохотал Старк. — Тебе что, пять?

— Просто завали, Старк, — ответил Баки, закатив глаза. Ему нравилась эта птичка. Да и разве изящный темный силуэт может что-то испортить?

Под хохот Старка он вылетел из спальни, а потом еще пятнадцать минут торчал возле кухни, дожидаясь Питера.

***

Питер сиял, как полуденное солнце. Его горящий взгляд заставлял Баки улыбаться и думать о теплом какао. Они побывали в «Сладком королевстве», зашли в местную книжную лавку и в итоге обосновались в «Трех метлах» за самым дальним столиком. Баки любил этот столик, потому что он был спрятан от чужих глаз за спинами тех, кто сидел впереди. Свет до туда доходил плохо, и это значило, что они могли целоваться весь день и не привлекать к себе внимание.

— И Старк решил поумничать. Как будто он один знает, что инферналов нельзя убить, потому что они уже мертвы, — ворчливо сказал Джеймс, когда Питер спросил, как проходит их совместная с друзьями подготовка к Ж.А.Б.А. — Даже сквиб знает, что инферналы боятся огня. Держишься подальше от воды и машешь факелом.

— Петрификус Тоталус, Инкарцеро и…

— Да не умничай, я знаю эти заклинания. Но если вокруг тебя тысяча инферналов, всё это бесполезно. Не спорь, малыш, я учу защитные заклинания на целый год дольше, чем ты. Хочу ещё сливочного пива, тебе взять?

Баки взглянул на Питера: от количества выпитого пива у него покраснели щеки, а его веселый взгляд был обращен к двум пустым кружкам. Однако, он помотал головой, посчитав, что на сегодня этого хватит. Взъерошив волосы, Джеймс встал, деловито поправил синюю рубашку и направился к прилавку.

Заплатив за сливочное пиво, он увидел, как волшебник с седой бородой заказал смородиновый ром и осушил рюмку залпом. Баки широко раскрыл глаза, охнув. Он ещё помнил, как однажды Старк напился огневиски и заблевал весь пол в их спальне. В ту ночь он спал на диване в гостиной, что вообще-то было против правил. Но сейчас, наблюдая как тучный бармен со смешной прической наливает мужчине с седой бородой вторую порцию рома, сглотнул. Насыщенный красный цвет, а какой запах, ах!

Он кинул взгляд на их с Питером столик, а затем заказал у бармена ещё одну порцию сливочного пива и стопку смородинового рома. Эту стопку он выпил залпом, а когда поставил пустую обратно на прилавок, словил неодобрительный кивок седобородого волшебника. На секунду ему показалось, что свет померк, стало жарко, и Баки взглянул на свои вспотевшие ладони — линии вен из синих превратились в красные.

Испугавшись, он подул на ладони и потер их между собой. Старый волшебник, назвав его болваном, удалился. Взяв две кружки сливочного пива, он с трудом дошагал до столика, никого не сбив на пути, и, усевшись рядом с Питом, тут же крепко обнял его.

От Паркера приятно пахло, а его руки, по сравнению с руками Барнса, были холодные, и Джеймс сжимал их, делая вид, что согревает его своего парня, в то время как очень хотел прижаться к чему-нибудь холодному из-за накатившего на него жара.

— Жду не дождусь, когда наступит вторник, — Питер улыбнулся и потянулся за кружкой сливочного пива.

— А что будет во вторник? — поинтересовался Барнс.

— Как что? Второе испытание Турнира Трех Волшебников, забыл?

— Точно. Ужасно занимательно. Повеселимся на славу, малыш.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джеймс поцеловал Питера в румяную щеку, положив правую руку ему на колено и сжав его. Паркер подавился пивом, когда рукой Барнс скользнул по ноге вверх. Его пальцы, касаясь мягкой ткани, сильно давили на кожу. Питеру нравилось проявление силы, ощущения от этого были очень необычным. И пугающими. Поцеловав щеку, Баки спустился ниже и стал бесстыдно вылизывать шею, от чего Паркер весь задрожал.

— Джеймс, — шепотом протянул он, взял руку Барнса и убрал её от своего паха. — Что ты делаешь?

— Целую своего парня, — хихикнул тот, — у всех на виду.

— Пожалуйста, перестань.

— Тебе не нравится? — Баки, отстранившись, взглянул на Питера: сладкие шоколадные глазки, милые губы, по цвету как нежный лепесток розы, и строгий прищур. — Малыш, ты светишься, как полярная звезда, и каждый раз, когда улыбаешься, я боюсь словить сердечный приступ. Горю внутри, как вулкан, и забываю обо всём от каждого твоего прикосновения. А твой румянец, ох! Малыш, с таким румянцем можно целую армию мракоборцев собрать. Зачем вообще участвовать в дурацком соревновании, когда я уже получил главный приз?

Баки улыбнулся чуть-чуть набок, а потом снова полез целоваться. Питер, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, выронил из рук кружку сливочного пива, которая разбилась вдребезги, упав на каменный пол. Вся его одежда была залита сливочным пивом, рубашка противно липла к телу, а пахло так, как будто он целый месяц купался в хмельной ванне.

Выругавшись про себя, Питер достал палочку и починил разбитую кружку, высушил рубашку и штаны, продолжая отбиваться от Барнса, который никак не унимался. В конце концов, они приковали к себе слишком много внимание, и полумрак дальнего столика их уже не спасал. Кое-как заставив Джеймса натянуть его пальто, Питер за руку вывел его на улицу.

Морозный воздух ударил в лицо, и Питер ощутил оставшиеся на губах капли сливочного пива. Баки стоял, привалившись к стене, и пытался застегнуть пуговицы на пальто, используя весьма неподходящее заклинание, которое, как показалось Паркеру, он придумал сам.

— Волшебство проявись, пуговица застегнись, — повторял он, тыча пуговицу палочкой. Но это, естественно, не помогало. Питер пришел на помощь и застегнул все пуговицы руками, завязал шарф и натянул шапку. — Малыш, давай целоваться до самого заката.

— Что ты пил? — спросил Питер, не реагируя на его ласковое обращение. Его больше заботили руки Барнса, покоящиеся на его ягодицах. И когда он только успел?

— Сливочное пиво, — Барнс пожал плечами. — И стопку смородинового рома. Одну.

— Нельзя мешать сливочное пиво с ромом, балбес. Лучше бы ты выпил огневиски, — вздохнул Паркер и убрал его ладони со своих ягодиц. — Пошли.

— Куда? — недоумевал Джеймс, но увидев протянутую ладонь Питера, взял его за руку и улыбнулся.

— Надо проветриться. Пока ты не наболтал глупостей.

— Каких глупостей?

— Смородиновый ром развязывает язык.

— Тогда тебе стоило его выпить. А-то я всегда говорю тебе о своих чувствах, а ты молчишь. Ещё и целоваться не хочешь.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты раздевал меня у всех на виду.

— Да я и не собирался, — оправдывался Джеймс, пытаясь вспомнить, правда ли это. — Просто мне так жарко, а ты такой холодный, как мраморная статуя, что охраняет вход в кабинет директора.

— Это ты холодный, как вода в Чёрном озере, — насупился Пит. — Даже губы синие.

— Это всё потому что ты их не греешь.

Питер не ничего не ответил, просто потащил его в сторону Хогвартса. Руку не отпустил, и Баки улыбался, глядя на сцепленные ладони. Он еще несколько раз попытался поцеловать Паркера, но тот каждый раз умудрялся вывернуться из его хватки, не расцепляя рук.

Они прошли мимо визжащей хижины и железнодорожной станции, вышагивали по ровно выложенной каменной дороге. Питер стучал каблуками. Баки шел следом, смотрел по сторонам, как будто не узнавая все эти места. Но правда была в том, что несмотря на довольно ясный и светлый вечер, у него перед глазами до сих пор стояла темная пелена, и всё вокруг приобретало бурые оттенки.

— Тебе всё ещё жарко? — спросил Питер, когда они вошли в величественные ворота Хогвартса. Баки, поднявшись взгляд к небу, помотал головой.

— Целоваться хочу, — он расплылся в улыбке и, схватив за ворот коричневого пальто из овечьей шерсти, прижал Питера к железным воротам.

Прикосновение губ обжигало, да так, как будто он снова пригубил несчастную стопку смородинового рома, но это было даже приятно. Никакого жара и послевкусия, только едва заметный привкус сливочного пива. Баки обнимал Питера за талию, прижимал к себе и совершенно ни о чём не думал. Он просто чувствовал умиротворение от того, что получал желаемое, а большего ему и не нужно.

— Вау, — выдохнул Питер, когда Баки остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. От одного взгляда на раскрасневшееся лицо и взлохмаченные кудри, бешено забилось сердце. Питер смотрел на него с дикой нежностью и широко улыбался, пытаясь так скрыть волнение. — Смородиновый ром и правда развязал тебе язык.

— О чём ты? — спросил Баки.

— В прямом. Ты не только говоришь всё, о чем думаешь, но и делаешь всё… Стараешься, в общем, — неловко буркнул Питер. Да, Баки Барнс был его парнем, но это не делало неловкие разговоры менее неловкими. — Никогда не мешай сливочное пиво и смородиновый ром, если хочешь сохранить что-то в секрете. Например, если я спрошу тебя о Турнире Трёх Волшебников, ты расскажешь мне всё, о чём молчал, но я не буду спрашивать, потому что знаю, что всё это строго секретно и ты не хочешь делиться этим со мной.

— Было бы чем делиться, — ухмыльнулся Баки и снова наклонился для поцелуя. Но Питер оттолкнул его и, нахмурившись, взглянул в пьяные, серо-голубые глаза.

— Как это понимать? — воскликнул он. Джеймс поморщился из-за слишком громкого голоса.

— Так и понимать.

— Ты так и не разгадал загадку? — Паркер в удивлении поднял брови. Джеймс попытался отвернуться, но не смог — потому что, поворачивая голову даже немного влево, он чувствовал себя виноватым, сам не зная, в чем. — Правда, не разгадал? Мерлинова борода, Джеймс! Испытание же уже во вторник!

— Знаю! — вскрикнул Джеймс, вскинув руки. — Но что я могу сделать, если чертов свиток не открывается.

— Нет, нет! Ты же говорил, что Старк помог тебе. Соврал?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, — в оправдание Джеймс пожал плечами, потому что больше не мог подобрать слов. — Слушай, малыш, ерунда всё это. Кому нужен какой-то кубок?

— Пошли, — Питер схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону замка. Джеймс охотно шел следом, несмотря на всё, что говорил ему Паркер — никто не любит быть отчитанным за провинности. — Если бы ты сразу сказал правду, никаких проблемы не было бы. Это… Это так глупо, что я даже не понимаю, почему так сильно злюсь. Ты вообще думал о последствиях? Чемпионы погибают на этом турнире.

— Просто откажусь от участия.

— Это магический контракт, — Питер завыл. — В свитке всего лишь подсказка, которая должна помочь тебе пройти испытание. И плевать, смог ли ты её разгадать или нет, тебе всё равно придется участвовать во втором испытании. И в третьем тоже.

Они едва не бежали. Баки путался в ногах и чуть не свалился, запнувшись за выступающий камень на дороге. Питер не обращал на него никакого внимания, даже не смотрел в его сторону. Шел вперед и отчитывал Барнса. Он, похоже, был знаком с историей Турнира Трех Волшебников куда лучше, чем Джеймс, и знал свод правил наизусть. И это было удивительно.

Питер замолчал, когда они вошли в просторный холл замка. Несколько слизеринцев проскользнули мимо них и со свистом скрылись в подземелье. Остановившись возле лестницы, ведущей наверх, Паркер глухо выдохнул. По его глазам Джеймс понял, что тот, просто-напросто, переживает за него, и от этого одновременно было и хорошо, и плохо.

Такое волнение — дорогого стоит, и если это не любовь, то что? Но вот Джеймс совсем не хотел быть тем, из-за кого у Питера бы глаза краснели от слез и дрожали бы пальцы.

— Прости, — легко сорвалось с губ Баки, и он улыбнулся, желая смягчить Питера. Тот всё ещё стоял, насупившись и не говорил ни слова. — Я должен был сказать тебе всё сразу, знаю. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня _слабым_ , малыш. Нужно много сил, чтобы разгадать эту загадку, и я пытался, правда пытался, вплоть до самого Святочного бала. А потом… Ну, а потом…

Баки замолчал. Наверное, ему не стоило это говорить. Во-первых, потому что оправдание было так себе, глупое и непродуманное. Во-вторых, потому что из-за Питера он совсем забыл о Турнире, соревнованиях и прочей ерунде — ему и без этого всего было до неприличия хорошо.

— А потом? — голос Питера заставил его вынырнуть из пелены мыслей и взглянуть в глубокие, карие глаза.

Вместо ответа, Баки покачал головой и уткнулся взглядом в каменный пол; в отличие от кривой дороги, что вела из Хогсмида в Хогвартс, под его ногами были ровные, сточенные камни.

— Я понял, — Питер злился, и это чувствовалось в каждом слове, в каждом взгляде и в том, как нервно и с силой он сжимал руки в кулаки. — Потом появился я и…

— Не надо, малыш, — Баки помотал головой. — Ты — лучшее, что случилось со мной в Хогвартсе. И я стараюсь, как могу, проводить с тобой больше времени. Стив со Старком постоянно вместе, и я так хочу. Хочу всё воскресное утро проводить с тобой и каждый дождливый вечер тоже. А всё, что у нас есть, это жалкие минуты перед завтраком и после обеда. Если бы я рассказал тебе, что так и не разобрался с подсказкой, разве ты пошел бы сегодня со мной в Хогсмид?

— Нет, — громко ответил Питер, и этот возглас разошелся эхом по пустынному холлу. — Но мы могли бы разобраться с этим вместе. Засесть в библиотеке у стеллажа с книгами о древних магических свитках и попытаться найти решение, а не идти в Хогсмид. Я всё ещё могу тебе помочь, у нас уйма времени и...

— Да чем ты мне поможешь? — нервно отозвался Баки. — Ты недоученный шестикурсник, который вырос в мире маглов и был воспитан тётушкой-сквибом, а всё, что ты знаешь о магическом мире взято из школьных учебников!

— Так вот что ты на самом деле обо мне думаешь, — прошептал Питер себе под нос.

А в следующую секунду расцепил пальцы, сжимающие ладонь Баки, и быстрым шагом, не поднимая взгляда, пошел в сторону гостиной Пуффендуя. Джеймс кричал ему вслед извинения, преследуя его вплоть до самых бочек, но так и не получил ответа. Питер даже ни разу не повернулся.

Следующие полчаса Джеймс пытался докричаться до Питера, но ни одна из его попыток не увенчалась успехом, а несколько пуффендуйцев посчитали его сумасшедшим. В конце концов, он сдался и вернулся в свою спальню, плюхнувшись на кровать и уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Стив прибежал за ним следом.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, не скрывая своего беспокойства.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — не подняв головы, ответил Баки.

— Хочешь побыть один?

— Да.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет.

Комок подступил к горлу неожиданно, и Баки ничего не оставалось, как позволить эмоциям взять вверх — он не разрыдался, это не его стиль, но рассказал Стиву обо всем, что случилось. Выслушав друга, Роджерс покачал головой и принялся его успокаивать. Из любой ситуации есть выход, и он поможет Джеймсу найти способ вылезти из ямы, которую тот сам для себя вырыл.


	3. Chapter 3

Этим же вечером Джеймс надеялся застать Питера на ужине и извиниться за свои слова. Простых извинений здесь мало, но за такой короткий срок он не смог придумать ничего получше. Но даже заготовленная заранее речь ему не понадобилось — Питер не вышел к ужину, его место пустовало, и Баки, привыкший любоваться прямой спиной и узкими плечами, совсем потерял аппетит.

Ни Тони, ни Стив не пытались привести его в чувства. Вероятно, оба считали, что он сглупил. И от этого на душе было гадко — порой сложно принять собственные ошибки, ведь всегда остается осадок. И Баки мучился с этим осадком, размышляя о том, что не заслужил звание чемпиона школы, и ловил полные жалости взгляды друзей.

На следующее утро Питер не появился ни за завтраком, ни за обедом. Баки не нашел его и в библиотеке, так что около четырех часов вечера, забрав подсказку-свиток, он пошел в Совятню. Там всегда было хорошо и спокойно, а крики сов, которые не нравились большинству студентов, помогали сосредоточиться.

По совету Стива он взял в библиотеке книгу по истории магических свитков и теперь, сидя на полу, сложив ноги по-турецки, искал что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему открыть дурацкий свиток и прочитать подсказку. Но большую часть времени всё равно думал о Питере и о том, как поступил с ним.

То, что он в порыве необъяснимой злости сказал Паркеру — полная ерунда, хуже, чем домашняя работа по Прорицанию, да и к тому же — неправда, чистая ложь. Джеймс никогда не думал о Питере в таком ключе, он не из тех волшебников, кто судит по родословной. А если бы и относил себя к почитателям чистой крови, всё равно был бы неправ — с родословной у Питера было всё в порядке, просто в жизни ему повезло меньше, чем остальным. Родители погибли, когда он был совсем юнцом, и так уж вышло, что единственной живой родственницей оказалась тётя.

Баки Барнс был без ума от Питера Паркера, от его еле заметных веснушек, от кудрей и милой улыбки и даже от всей той заботы, которой Питер его окружал. Вспоминая, как Пит на одной ноге прыгал через всю палату, чтобы принести ему подушку получше, Джеймс улыбнулся.

Что вообще заставило его нагрубить Питеру? Неужели всё дело в сливочном пиве и смородиновом роме? Баки вздохнул, закрыв книгу. Испытание — это последнее, о чём он мог сейчас думать, хоть и следовало напрячься и решить эту задачу. Но вместо этого в его мыслях крутился Питер. Расстроенный Питер, который убегал от него так, как будто бы он самый свирепый из всех драконов — венгерский хвосторог.

Не успел Джеймс и подумать о возможности превращения в дракона, как его покой нарушили чужие шаги. Он снова взялся за учебник, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, и открыл его где-то в середине. Через минуту в Совятню вошли двое, и Баки почти не удивился, подняв взгляд. Шепчась между собой и не обращая на него никакого внимания, девушка и парень шли к совам. В незваных гостях он сразу же узнал друзей Питера — они сидели вместе за обеденным столом.

Роясь в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить рассказы Питера о его друзья, Джеймс молча наблюдал за ними, но, к сожалению, не слышал, о чём они говорили. Что, если о Питере? Он резко вскочил и, шаркая ногами по деревянному полу, пошел вслед за ними.

Парень и девушка остановились и оглянулись. Джеймс пытался вспомнить их имена и на секунду ему стало стыдно — Паркер знал всех его друзей поименно, они часто проводили время все вместе, и Питер не жаловался, что времени на своих друзей у него не остается.

Девчонка, прищурившись, презрительным взглядом осмотрела Барнса, как будто пыталась найти недостатки; а парень выглядел напуганным и, сжав губы, хлопал глазами. То, что друзья Питера от него не в восторге, Барнс понимал прекрасно: после того, что они устроили на Святочном Балу (не специально, конечно), сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Джеймс и сам был от них не в восторге, но главным образом потому что ничего о них не знал — Питер не любил болтать о друзьях, а они сами не желали познакомиться поближе.

— Как там Питер? — осторожно спросил он. Девчонка и парень переглянулись.

— А тебе-то что? — огрызнулась девчонка, гордо подняв подбородок. Её пухлые губы сжались в недовольной ухмылке.

— Мы встречаемся, — Барнс пожал плечами, краем глаза заметил, как стушевался парень, услышав его ответ.

— Уверен? — резко сказала девчонка.

И пока Баки думал, что ответить на такое странное замечание, она отошла к совам и среди множества белых сов нашла свою рыжую сову. Парень так и остался стоять на месте, с глупым видом осматривая Барнса своими маленькими глазами, как будто видел его впервые. Смешной нос дергался от каждого вдоха, как свиной пятак.

— То, что вчера произошло — глупое недоразумение, — начал объясняться Баки, надеясь, добиться от парня хоть чего-нибудь. — Я хотел извиниться, но он сбежал. Скажешь ему, что я буду ждать его перед ужином?

— Не думаю, что он придет, — парень помотал головой. — Он всю ночь не мог места себе найти и уснул только под утро.

— Но ты хотя бы скажешь, что я искал его?

— Не думай, что мы будем помогать тебе, — подала голос девчонка. — Не знаю, что ты ему сделал, но мы — хорошие друзья и не позволим, чтобы это снова повторилось.

— Всё ещё считаете, что он всего лишь мой запасной вариант?

— Да кто тебя знает, — ответила девчонка, фыркнув. — Идём, Нед, нам пора. Тебя Бетти ждёт.

Они ушли, а Баки так и не получил ответа. Он слышал шаги, эхом отдающиеся от пустых стен, и чье-то возмущенное бормотание, прерываемое уханьем сов. Джеймс снова сел на своё место, взял в руки книгу и положил её на колени, но настроение совсем пропало, как и желание разгадывать странные загадки. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на свиток, он тихо ругнулся про себя и, потянувшись, снова взял его в руки и попытался раскрыть прямо поверх книги, тянул за края, но ничего не помогало. Тогда он постучал концом свитка по полу и заметил, что к этой бумаге странным образом не прилипает пыль.

— Защитное заклинание! — понял Барнс и стал вспоминать все известные ему контрзаклятия.

Правда, прежде чем он успел опробовать хотя бы одно из них, в Совятню неожиданно вернулся Нед. Он тяжело дышал, держась за стену, и пытался что-то сказать, но каждый раз замолкал, делая вдох.

— Ты бежал, что ли? — спросил Джеймс, глядя на бедного парня.

— Ага, — с трудом ответил он. — Не думал, что будет так плохо.

— И ради чего это всё?

— Ну, — Нед глубоко вдохнул, — вообще-то, выходя я заметил свиток этот твой и вспомнил, что Питер говорил о нём вчера.

— Питер говорил? — с надеждой спросил Баки. — А что говорил?

— Что ты не разгадал такую легкую загадку. Ну, это Питер сказал, что она легкая. Сказал, что любые чары можно смыть.

— А что ещё?

— Ничего. Он больше ругался на тебя, что ты всегда сначала говоришь, а потом думаешь. И ещё… Много всего. Ты, кажется, сильно его обидел. Никогда не видел Питера таким.

Каждое слово Нед произносил отдельно, говорил медленно, постепенно выравнивание дыхание. Каждая пауза ужасно раздражала, потому что Баки не терпелось узнать, что же там такого сказал Питер, вдруг он вскользь сказал о нём пару приятных слов. Но Нед говорил только о Питере, и чувство вины Баки росло с каждым словом.

Через пару минут до них вновь донеслись шаги, и Нед резко замолчал, надулся и, попытавшись объясниться, издал несколько странных звуков, а потом скрылся из виду. Джеймс, засунув учебник в сумку, поспешил в гостиную Гриффиндора. Он мчался к цели, не замечая блуждающих студентов, едва не врезался в стены и каким-то чудом не упал на лестнице, ведущей в башню.

Старк и Роджерс, одетые в причудливую, цветную одежду, сидели на окне, свесив ноги и стуча по стене, и кормили друг друга виноградом. Волосы Старка напоминали гриву мантикоры, а прическа Стива выглядела в точности как карликовый пушистик, который жил у сестры Баки. Подняв брови в удивлении, он прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Стив покраснел, должно быть, только сейчас осознав насколько глупо он выглядит с этой сладкой ватой вместо волос на голове. Был бы Джеймс не так сильно расстроен, то даже посмеялся бы от души. Тони же в розовой майке чувствовал себя, как в форме для Квиддича, строил Стиву глазки и широко улыбался.

— Вы же собирались готовиться к Ж.А.Б.А., — с недоумением произнес он, кинув сумку на кровать.

— Практикуем трансфигурацию, — довольно сообщил Старк. — И теперь я знаю, что Стива возбуждает розовый цвет.

— А вот и неправда! — Стив надул губу, насмешив Старка. — Ты разобрался со свитком?

— Не совсем, — ёрничал Баки.

— Как это «не совсем»? — не понял Тони, озадаченно взглянув на Барнса.

— Не знаешь какого-нибудь заклинания, способного смывать любые чары?

— Только Гибель Воров.

— А что-нибудь более реальное? — с надеждой поинтересовался Баки, достав из сумки свиток. — Здесь и здесь, — продолжил он, указывая на концы свитка, — стоят магические печати, и я не знаю, как их снять.

— Почему тебя вообще выбрали чемпионом Хогвартса? — проворчал Старк и слез с подоконника.

— Потому что я красивый, — язвительно ответил Джеймс. Стив осуждающе помотал головой.

Старк забрал у Барнса свиток, края которого были связаны тонкими веревками, и стал вертеть его в руках. Рассматривал свиток с особой тщательностью, как будто под лупой, разглядел золотые нити, что просвечивали через пергамент и в конце концов довольно хмыкнул.

— Окуни концы в Черное озеро так, чтобы вода золотых нитей коснулась и будет тебе счастье.

Ошеломленный Барнс не нашел, что и ответить.

***

До ужина оставалось ещё два часа, и Баки решил, что этого времени ему хватит. Старк и Роджерс, заинтересовавшись, напросились с ним, и теперь они втроем спешили к Черному озеру.

За спиной шумела гремучая ива. В обычные дни она вела себя спокойно, ровно покачивалась от ветра и лупила пролетающих слишком близко птиц. Но сегодня ива скрипела по-настоящему страшно, и даже свист ветра не заглушал треск старых веток. Баки ничего не боялся, он был бесстрашным, всегда смотрел в лицо опасности и… Ему всего семнадцать, так что единственная опасность, с которой он встречался лицом к лицу, была домашняя работа. Так что на скрип веток он всегда поворачивался, чтобы убедиться, что за ними нет хвоста.

— И вот это напуганное чучело — чемпион нашей школы, — проворчал Старк, когда Баки в очередной раз шикнул и остановился, повернувшись к Гремучей Иве, ветви которой покачивались от ветра. — Как так вышло?

Стив вздохнул, но не ответил. Во-первых, потому что Баки — его лучший друг, и Роджерс знал, на что он способен. Во-вторых, потому что ветки порой трещали действительно страшно — звук был такой, как будто бы кто-то выпустил визжащее заклинание. Хотя, может быть, это было всего лишь эхо, доносящееся из Визжащей Хижины.

— Что-то я не видел тебя в очереди к Кубку, — язвительно ответил Баки, догоняя ушедших вперед друзей.

— Мне не нужен дурацкий Кубок. Я и без него знаю, что лучше меня никого нет. Правда, Стиви?

— Действительно, — подхватил Барнс вместо друга, — с таким самомнением на Турнир не попадешь.

— Баки, перестань, — умоляюще простонал Стив. Он слишком хорошо знал их обоих, поэтому прекрасно понимал, чем закончится этот спор, если не вмешиваться. — Не время выяснять отношения.

— Да, — деловито согласился Старк. — Самое время разгадать загадку, не испортив свиток. Уж не знаю, справишься ли ты без нас.

— Тони! — с упреком воскликнул Стив.

Барнс закатил глаза, ничего не сказав. До озера оставалось всего ничего. Пройдя через редкие деревья, они спустились по холму прямо к озеру. До сюда не доходил треск веток ивы, зато свист ветра стал громче, а вечер, плавно сменяющий день, сгущал краски.

— Здесь мель, воды тебе по щиколотку, — начал Старк, забыв о небольшой перепалке. — Так что придется прогуляться.

— Что? — удивился Барнс. — Мне же нужно просто окунуть это, — он вытащил из сумки свиток, — в воду и дело с концом.

— Упырь меня подери, — рявкнул Старк. — Паркер превратил тебя в идиота. Единение стихий чрезвычайно важно для смывающих заклинаний. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы свиток сгорел в адском пламени, марш в воду.

Поворчав себе под нос, Баки нехотя скинул ботинки. Земля под ногами была не теплее снежной вершины горы Маттерхорн. Он промерз до кончиков ушей, пока снимал носки и закатывал штаны, чтобы не намочить. Старк наблюдал за этим с улыбкой, тихо хихикал каждый раз, когда Джеймс сжимал губы от холода и за это получал тычок в бок от Стива. Всё это отвлекало, но Барнс старался сосредоточиться на главном — ему нужно развернуть чертов свиток, узнать, что там, а потом извиниться перед Питером и попросить помощи. Он даже готов прикинуться глупым и сделать вид, что понятия не имеет о чём там речь. Если, конечно, на этом древнем пергаменте будет речь.

Первым делом он коснулся воды рукой. От короткого прикосновения по бывшей когда-то спокойной глади прошлись несколько волн. Баки с ужасом осознал, что через секунду станет еще холоднее — глядишь, его ноги примерзнут к илистому дну. Или что там на дне в этом проклятом озере?

— Давай поторапливайся, а то на ужин опоздаем, — недовольно отозвался Старк.

Баки, повернувшись, увидел обнимающихся друзей. Старк стоял вплотную к Стиву, положив голову на удобно подставленное плечо, и грелся в его объятиях. Так хотелось съязвить, но Барнс не стал уподобляться плохому поведению Старка и просто показал ему язык.

В конечном счете, Тони был прав. Чем дольше он тянет, тем хуже будет потом.

Глубоко вздохнув, Баки ступил в озеро одной ногой и сжал зубы — холодно стало так, что ступню он просто не чувствовал. Собравшись с мыслями, он залез в воду и второй ногой. Стало ещё холоднее. Чёрт подери, за эти мучения он уже должен получить дурацкий кубок!

По настоянию Старка он сделал несколько шагов, отойдя от берега примерно на метр. Там было глубже и холоднее, пальцы на ногах Джеймса уже ничего не чувствовали. Он ступал аккуратно, чтобы не упасть, но в темной воде было ничего не видно, и даже Люмос не помогал.

— Всё, — крикнул Старк, — отпускай. До золотой линии, помнишь? И осторожно, где-то там неровный берег. Но до гриндилоу ещё далеко, так что не утонешь.

— Да тише ты, — фыркнул Джеймс. Он склонился и аккуратно коснулся свитком воды, подсвечивая его Люмосом. — Дай мне сосредоточиться и не отвлекай.

Он убеждал себя, что это легко — опустить свиток в воду и не переборщить. Там же есть отметка, золотая нить, которая с легкостью подсвечивалась палочкой. Миллиметр за миллиметром он отпускал свиток в воду и про себя поблагодарил Старка за то, что тот, хоть был той ещё занозой в заднице (ну серьезно, что Стив в нем нашел?), вел себя прилично, не отвлекал его и не пытался всё испортить.

Золотая нить, коснувшись воды, внезапно стала серебряной, блеснула в свете волшебной палочки, а потом пропала вовсе, как будто её там и не было. Баки вздохнул с облегчением: это оказалось не так страшно, как думал. Он слыхивал, что снятие защитных чар никогда не проходит бесследно: что-то да случается, и сейчас, откровенно говоря, он ждал казуса, больше всего боялся, что у него загорятся волосы. Но ничего не случилось.

Поэтому, опуская вторую сторону свитка в воду, Баки расслабился и не ждал неприятностей — был слишком уверен в том, что всё обошлось. Но как только серебряная нить пропала, его накрыло огромной волной. Под водой было нечем дышать. Сильно сжимая свиток и палочку, Баки поплыл, как ему казалось, к берегу. К ногам чувствительность так и не вернулась, и он не был уверен в том, что вообще плывет, ощущая себя как беспомощное насекомое в стакане молока.

В темноте воды Черного озера ничего не было видно. Он пытался разглядеть дно или растения, которые можно использовать, как ориентиры. Но ни единой тени, ни капли света, ничего — сплошная темнота, как не крути головой. Просто так отсюда не выбраться, подумал Барнс. Вытянув руку вперед, он произнес заклинание, знатно наглотавшись воды.

Его выбросило на берег, прямо к Старку и Роджерсу, которые с испугом уставились на него. Барнс пытался отдышаться — он соскучился по воздуху, пока был под водой. Мороз прошел по коже, он затрясся от холода, застучал зубами, да так громко, что вой ветра уже не было слышно.

А Баки матерился так, что в этот момент даже Старк позавидовал его красноречию. Стив, правда, морщился, недовольничал, но вместо того, чтобы поучать друга, он с помощью магии высушил одежду и волосы Барнса и надел на него обувь. Было больно.

— Ауч, — огрызнулся Баки, сжав зубы.

— Не бухти, — возмутился Старк, забрав у него из рук свиток. — Сухо и тепло?

— Да.

— Замечательно, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Вот видишь, всё получилось — больше никаких защитных чар. Хочешь посмотреть, что там?

— Дай сюда, — Баки протянул руку. — Это моё.

— Ну уж нет, я же тебе помог? Помог.

— Делай, что хочешь, — отмахнулся Барнс и лег на обратно на землю. Ему всё ещё казалось, что в ушах булькала вода.

Он устал. И если Старк так хочет прочитать древний свиток, из-за которого он едва не умер, то пусть. Старк с довольным видом раскрыл свиток. Сначала он молчал, бегая глазами по свитку, и только потом прочитал вслух.

_И если в небе встретишь ты свой страх,  
Не торопись с метлы ты прыгать вниз.  
К тому, что видишь, приглядись,  
А страх ли это или пикси в сапогах?_

Джеймс ничего не понял. Странное стихотворение, чёрт подери. И вот ради этого он искупался? Стив недоумевал, да и Старк, похоже, тоже не знал, что всё это значит. Четыре бессмысленные строчки — глупость и никакого смысла.

— Я думал, что свиток — уже загадка, — Баки покачал головой, забрав у Старка пергамент. — А это ещё одна?

— Возможно. Есть идеи?

— Нет, — разочарованно ответил Баки.

Он ожидал чего-то грандиозного, невероятного и великолепного, надеялся получить подсказку о том, каким будет задание, но вместо этого получил очередное ничего. Совсем расстроенный он поплелся в Хогвартс, ни сказав Стиву и Старку ни слова.

***

Баки ходил за шестикурсниками по пятам, надеясь, что Питер появится неожиданно, выглянет из-за угла и присоединится к своим друзьям на занятиях. Но все надежды были напрасными — Питер не появлялся. Он как будто сквозь землю провалился! Джеймс не находил себе места, с трудом отсидел на занятиях до обеда, дожидаясь, когда же, наконец, ему будет позволено уйти отдыхать. Завтра его ждет тяжелый день.

Загадка из свитка, кстати, никак не выходила у него из головы. Он строчка за строчкой прокручивал в голове стишок, но никак не мог взять толк. Всё, что было более менее понятно — метла пригодиться, а остальное — набор слов, непонятно зачем собранный вместе. Может, это всего лишь способ запутать и напугать участников Турнира?

На обед, как ожидалось, Питер не пришел. Страдавший Баки взвыл от безысходности и по очереди просил советы у Старка и у Роджерса; Стива он спрашивал о любви, Старка — о корнуэльских пикси, а те отвечали невпопад, пытаясь перекричать друг друга. Роджерс говорил, что нужно немного подождать, пока Питер остынет, а Старк советовал вспомнить весь курс Защиты от Темных Искусств.

— Ему не прочитать все учебники за один день, — в разговор встряла Кэрол, останавливая бесполезный лепет Старка. — А вот про Паркера Стив дело говорит.

— Согласен, — подал голос Тор. — Я однажды напомнил Джейн, что она американка, так мы потом неделю не разговаривали.

— Ну ты, хотя бы, не оскорблял её родственников-американцев, — тихо буркнул Старк. Баки недовольно взглянул на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Стива.

— А зачем тебе повторять Защиту от Темных Искусств? — поинтересовался Тор, не обращая внимание на их игры в злобные гляделки.

— Завтра второе испытание Турнира, — ответил Баки, но взгляда от Старка не отвел. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы провести пальцем по горлу. Таким, конечно, уже никого не напугаешь, но он не собирался скрывать намерений отвесить Старку пару ласковых за глупые комментарии. — А я так и не разгадал загадку, так что… Не знаю, к чему готовиться.

— Загадка? О! Я люблю головоломки! Загадывай, — весело велел Тор. Кэрол подвинулась ближе с интересом уставилась на Барнса. Похоже, она тоже хотела в этом поучаствовать.

— Ну не здесь же, — шепотом отозвался Баки. — Народу много, а из-за того, что ты так орешь, все на нас оборачиваются.

— Тогда пошли на поле для Квиддича, — недолго думая, сказал Тор и поднялся из-за стола.

— Тор, сядь, — Кэрол закатила глаза и похлопала по пустому месту рядом с собой, а потом обратилась к Баки. — Давай загадку.

Баки и сам не знал почему, но полез в сумку и вытащил свиток, отдал его Кэрол и Тору, а сам налил ещё один стакан компота. Приторно-сладкий вкус успокаивал его.

Ему нравилось наблюдать за Кэрол и Тором. Пока они читали стихотворение-подсказку, их выражение лица сменилось несколько раз и в конце они выглядели такими же растерянными, каким Баки был вчера. Тор почесал подбородок и снова принялся читать, а потом ещё и ещё. Кажется, он прочитал стишок раз двадцать.

После они с Кэрол начали шептаться, из раза в раз кидая взгляд на пергамент, указывали на него пальцем, наверное, подмечали что-то интересное в этих четырех, абсолютно скучных строчках, и Баки решительно не понимал, что. Но их дискуссия была такой оживленной, что любопытство взяло верх, и он едва не перелез через стол, так сильно хотел услышать, о чём они говорят.

В этот самый момент (самый неподходящий момент), когда он почти что лежал на столе и глазел на свиток, что-то заставило его повернуться. Какое-то седьмое чувство, странное, навязчивое желание, зудящее в голове, как муха над ухом. Сначала он подумал, что всё это галлюцинации — черно-желтый шарф, длинная мантия, что всегда волочится по полу, любопытный взгляд карих глаз, но румянец на щеках выдавал Питера с повинной. Встав на колени на скамейке, Джеймс расцвел в улыбке, сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, и он, забыв обо всём, побежал к Питеру, думая только о том, как сожмет его в объятиях, а потом завалит извинениями.

Ну, или наоборот.

Старк подтолкнул его к действиям, но уже вылезая из-за стола, Баки заметил, что Питер вышел из Большого зала. Это его не останавливало — глупо было думать, что он так просто сдастся. Джеймс побежал за ним следом: по пустому коридору, по кривой лестнице, между огромными колоннами. И всё это время звал его по имени.

— Питер, стой, — крикнул Джеймс в очередной раз. Даже он уже запыхался от этой бессмысленной беготни по коридорам. — Пожалуйста. Просто выслушай меня, ладно? Обещаю, я не подойду ближе, если ты меня не попросишь.

Питер прятался за колонной в трех метрах от Барнса. Он, выглянув, невесомо кивнул. Готов выслушать? Это прекрасно! Баки не смог сдержать улыбки от нахлынувших на него чувств — всё-таки, любить это так _приятно_.

Так, стоп! Любить?!

— Питер, — выдохнул Джеймс, — Питер, прости меня. Я разозлился и сболтнул глупость. Я очень сожалею. Сожалею, что обидел тебя словами — так всегда больнее. Это не проходит бесследно, всегда преследует и сложно просто забыть о глупой, брошенной в споре фразе. Смородиновый ром не развязывает язык, — Баки покачал головой, — он просто делает человека злым. Он делает гневным и нервным меня. Потому что, если бы он заставлял меня говорить правду, то в тот вечер, я бы рассказал, как прекрасные твои глаза, которые в свете свечей становятся нежно-коричневыми, как грецкие орехи. Сказал бы, как перед сном думаю о тебе, о твоих губах, которые хочется целовать вечность. Я бы… Я бы сказал, что _люблю тебя,_ Питер. Потому что это единственная, постоянная мысль в моей голове, с которой я засыпаю и с которой просыпаюсь.

— Т-ты меня любишь? — подал голос Пит. Баки на радостях выпрямился и кивнул.

— Наверное, не самое лучшее время, чтобы говорить о любви. И… Ох, чёрт. Я люблю тебя, Питер. Пожалуйста, прости меня за все те глупости, что я наговорил, и за всю боль, что причинил. Не убегай от меня.

Питер замешкался. Он не знал, что и сказать в ответ, Баки легко понял это по его выражению лица: Паркер открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Джеймс знал эту привычку, эти сомнения, которых Питер держался в себе, и ждал, не торопил. Он не жаждал слов любви — Питер не обязан что-то делать или говорить, только потому что он сделал так. Он лишь хотел получить своё прощение и обнять своего _малыша_.

— Джеймс, я… — начал Паркер.

Но не успел закончить. Неожиданно, из-за поворота появился профессор Коулсон. Он поправил свои очки, которые съехали на нос и с улыбкой посмотрел на Питера.

— Мистер Паркер, — воскликнул он, — а я вас жду. Нам нужно поспешить. Мистер Барнс, простите, но я вынужден увести мистера Паркера с собой.

Питер даже не успел попрощаться.

Джеймс вернулся в Большой зал. За гриффиндорским столом творилось что-то невероятное: огромная толпа студентов окружила Кэрол и Тора и оживленно о чем-то спорила, но так тихо, что их голоса никто не слышал. Должно быть, Старк постарался, подумал Баки, вспоминая, как тот однажды заставил всех в гостиной говорить шепотом, потому что они мешали ему писать сочинение. Вот она, магическая сила убеждения.

Сегодня Барнс его стараний не оценил. Раздраженный и расстроенный, он растолкал в стороны пятикурсников.

— Верните свиток, — сердито буркнул он, — мне пора.

— Да подожди ты, — цокнула Кэрол и вытащила свиток у него из-под ладоней. — Мы почти разобрались. Садись.

Поворчав, Баки все-таки сел рядом с Кэрол. Напротив сидели Стив и Тони и что-то обсуждали.

— Смотри, — начал объяснять Стив; они уже давно решили, что говорить будет Стив, не зря же они лучшие друзья. — То, что испытание связано с полетами ты и сам понял. А мы немного поразмыслили над последними двумя строчками и решили, что здесь идет речь о дементорах.

— О дементорах?

— Да. Они ведь наводят страх и без метлы передвигаются в небе.

— Патронус? — Баки посмотрел на Старка. — Слишком легко.

— Слишком легко? — возмутился Тони. — Это сложно даже для молодых мракоборцев.

— Одно заклинание, и все проблемы решены — это легко для Турнира. Должно быть что-то ещё. Да и причём тут пикси в сапогах?

— Пикси не носят сапоги, — покачала головой неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Наташа. — А у автора этих стихов плохое чувство юмора.

Баки фыркнул себе под нос. Он не хотел никого обидеть, но после того, что случилось в коридоре, не мог ясно мыслить — хотелось сломать что-нибудь и лучше, чтобы в этот момент рядом не было никого, кого он мог бы ранить. Его нагло прервали и так резко забрали у него Питера, отчаяние граничило со злостью, и он чувствовал, что вот-вот вспылит.

Гомон толпы, слова, отдающиеся гулом в ушах, тихий смех и чье-то чавканье прямо над ухом — Баки держался с трудом. Закрыв глаза, он досчитал до десяти, но это не помогло.

— Ребят, спасибо, — протараторил он, быстро свернув свиток, — но я разберусь как-нибудь сам.

Через пять минут, преодолев несколько коридоров и движущихся лестниц, он оказался в Совятне. Совы ухали и щелкали клювами. Баки сел на привычное место и раскрыл свиток. Выведенные каллиграфическим почерком буквы переливались серебром.

_И если в небе встретишь ты свой страх,_  
Не торопись с метлы ты прыгать вниз.  
К тому, что видишь, приглядись,  
А страх ли это или пикси в сапогах?

Наташа была права, корнуэльские пикси не носят сапоги. Что же все это значит?


	4. Chapter 4

Весь вечер понедельника Баки просидел в Совятне, пытаясь разгадать загадку, но все его попытки оказались тщетными. Во вторник Барнс проснулся ни свет, ни заря — до рассвета оставалось немногим меньше часа. Внутри всё скрутило от заставшего его врасплох волнения. У него дрожали пальцы, из-за сильного беспокойства все мысли вылетели из головы. Он думал только о том, как не провалить испытание, о котором ничего не знаешь, и в тайне надеялся, что и другие участники Турнира не разобрались с этим глупым стихотворением.

За завтраком стало ещё хуже — он не увидел Питера, хотя очень надеялся. Потом он не увидел Питера и на трибунах на поле для Квиддича, где ему предстояло пройти испытание. Он уже в третий раз выглянул из шатра Чемпионов, взглядом поискал Питера и полностью разочарованный вернулся на своё место — мягкое, красное кресло стояло в углу.

Однако, его успокаивал тот факт, что все участники Турнира нервничали. Ему казалось, что они испытывают те же странные, смешанные чувства, что и он — сомнение, страх — и понятия не имеют, что их ждет впереди. Нервно постукивая по рукояти метлы, Баки бросал косые взгляды на всех собравшихся в шатре волшебников и думал, можно ли отсюда сбежать.

— Мистер Барнс, — к нему обратилась профессор Хилл. Как глава факультета Гриффиндор, она выступала его куратором в этом Турнире, была негласным помощником в мелких вопросах. — Вы готовы?

— Что? — переспросил Баки. Он прослушал вопрос, как всегда задумавшись о своём. — Простите, профессор Хилл. Я немного рассеянный.

— Соберитесь. У вас впереди важное испытание, и было бы неплохо, если бы вы с ним справились так же хорошо, как с первым.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, Баки решил, что профессору Хилл стоит знать правду.

— Простите, но я... — Баки сглотнул, уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги, — я не смог разгадать загадку из свитка.

— Никто не смог, — легко ответила профессор Хилл, и уголки её губ немного поднялись вверх, но это всё равно не было похоже на улыбку. Её остроконечная шляпа задевала низкий потолок шатра. — Я пыталась убедить директора Фьюри, что загадка просто отвратительная, но разве меня он слушает?

— То есть вы знаете ответ?

— Даже не думайте, Барнс. Я не могу помогать вам в этом ключе — мое дело следить, чтобы вы вовремя появлялись на мероприятиях и не забывали взять с собой палочку. Кстати, где она?

— Во внутреннем кармане, — Баки продемонстрировал потайном карман на своем жилете, в котором спрятал волшебную палочку.

— Отлично, — отчеканила профессор Хилл, словно произнося самое простое заклинание. — Удачи. И не забудьте прихватить метлу.

Следующие полчаса он мучился в ожидании. Время как будто застыло, а сам Баки подвергся воздействию заклятия оцепенения: сидел ровно и редко дышал, стараясь успокоиться. Но каждый раз, когда в шатре появлялся судья, присланный Министерством Магии, он вздрагивал. Не то, чтобы он не хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось — очень хотел, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Но с другой стороны, та неизвестность и все сомнения, которые раз за разом напоминали о себе и заставляли выть от отчаяния, желали, чтобы испытание не начиналось вовсе.

Ровно в полдень под звуки небольшого Хогвартского оркестра, чемпионы вышли на поле. Гул трибун заглушал звук тубы. Студенты с ревом поднялись со своих мест и стали размахивать шарфами. Гриффиндорцы, во главе со Стивом, демонстрировали плакаты с мелькающими надписями в поддержку Барнса, а кто-то громко выкрикивал его имя.

Такое внимание было приятным, и Баки даже немного расслабился, поднял правую руку и помахал друзьям. Пятикурсницы, стоявшие на самой нижней ступеньке трибуны, засияли, как вода под теплыми лучами солнца. Улыбнувшись девушкам, Баки повернулся в другую сторону, устремил свой взгляд прямо к трибуне пуффендуйцев в надежде найти среди облаченных в черно-желтую одежду студентов Питера. Его взгляд беспокойно бегал из стороны в сторону, цепляясь за знакомые лица. И каждый раз он надеялся, что где-то в следующем ряду будет сидеть Питер.

Но его не было.

Директор Фьюри произнес приветственное слово, но Баки всё благополучно прослушал. Он крепко сжал метлу и поспешил за остальными чемпионами — их пригласили подняться на деревянный подмосток. Баки оказался посередине, зажатый между двумя другими чемпионами, и первое, что он сделал — посмотрел вверх. Прямо над ним, ровно по плечам, искрился магический круг-портал красного цвета. Потом он заметил, что и над другими участниками были точно такие же кольца. Краснолицый француз выглядел слегка озадаченным, в то время как светловолосая Мария из Дурмстранга уверенно разглядывала свою находку.

Уверенность в глазах студентки Дурмстранга его не пугала. А вот новенькая модель «Молнии» в руках француза выглядела, как проигрыш. Даже при его великолепных умениях и сноровке, опыте игре в Квиддич, он никогда не сможет обогнать «Молнию» на своём «Нимбусе-2000».

— Внимание, чемпионы, — Фьюри обратился к ним. Джеймсу даже показалось, что он говорил это не в первый раз, но только сейчас смог прорваться сквозь пучину его мыслей. — Полагаю, каждый из вас обнаружил пропажу. Вчера днем наши агенты похитили кое-что дорогое вам и вашему сердцу, которое теперь полно боли и переживаний. Но я спешу вас обрадовать: чтобы вернуть украденное достаточно лишь пройти испытание. Огненные круги послужат вам ориентирами. На пути вам встретятся враги, от которых вам придётся отбиваться, но помните, что страх не всегда показывает истинное лицо, иногда нужно приглядеться, чтобы понять, какое заклинание лучше использовать.

По щелчку директора Фьюри рядом с искрящимися кругами появились воздушные рисунки из облаков: стеклянный чайник со разбитым носиком, какое-то растение с витиеватыми листьями, которые закручивались и сжимались в узкое кольцо, и метла.

Когда искрящийся красный стал зеленым, Баки, не думая, оседлал метлу, быстрее всех поднялся в воздух и, разогнав облачную метлу концом рукояти, нырнул в зеленое кольцо. А в следующую секунду оказался в странном месте: он летел как будто бы между серых облаков; далеко наверху среди грозовых туч сверкала молния. Он замер в воздухе, оборачиваясь по сторонам. Царящая вокруг тишина напрягала — за тихой гладью всегда следует омут. Джеймс не сомневался, что стоит ему взлететь немного выше, как тут же появятся препятствия, и найти Питера будет гораздо сложнее.

Сердце бешено стучало, но накатившее волнение не мешало мыслить: в критической ситуации его мозг подкидывал сюрпризы, проявлялась небывалая выдержка, он был сосредоточен на своей задаче, а мысли о том, что он неверно истолковал задание и вовсе не появлялись — настолько он был уверен.

— _И_ _если в небе встретишь ты свой страх_ , — пробормотал про себя Джеймс, подняв взгляд вверх.

Он знал не так много действительно страшных летающих существ. Пару экзотических птиц, которые не водились в этих краях и дементоров, о которых вчера упоминала Наташа. Если бы дементоры были здесь, то его давно бы охватило отчаяние, но он чувствовал себя нормально, даже слишком обычно. Ничто не предвещало беды.

Барнс решил, что чем дольше он медлит, тем скорее проиграет. Поэтому взмыл вверх, держа наготове палочку. Прижавшись к рукояти, он выпускал парализующие заклинания, смотрел только вверх, надеясь увидеть подсказку. Мимо него пролетали звери, птицы и пауки, какие-то чудовищные монстры и драконы, но, как ни странно, все эти существа не обращали на него никакого внимания. Это было подозрительно, но Баки не стал анализировать поведение этих существ. Может быть, они просто для массовки?

Зато среди облаков он заметил небольшой дом: светлые, деревянные стены, маленькие окна и плотные, резные двери. Слева от двери стояла подставка для метел, и сейчас она была пуста. Баки приземлился на крыльцо, поставил метлу в подставку, которая с охотой приняла её и в тот же миг ополоснула прутья водой. Не дожидаясь, пока подставка закончит с чисткой, Джеймс вошел в дом.

Убранство казалось самым простым: небольшая кухня на входе выглядела очень уютной, но из-за нехватки света он не мог разглядеть все мелкие детали, хоть и пытался, а потом заметил две двери, ведущие в другие комнаты. Но совершенно не знал, куда идти.

— Питер? — позвал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Быть может, заметит что-то ещё, что-то, что подскажет, где Питер. Но вокруг тишина, его голос даже не разнесся эхом. — Питер, где ты?

Никто не ответил.

— Люмос, — Баки взмахнул палочкой и крохотный огонек загорелся на самом её кончике, осветив кухню.

Место было странным. В поверхности высокого серого шкафа отражался свет от палочки. Покрытая толстым слоем посуда стояла на полках и в раковине с чудным краном. Рядом с прозрачными стаканами стояли рамки с фотографиями, люди на которых стояли столбом, не двигались, как будто в момент фотографирования умерли и остались такими навсегда.

Обернувшись и осветив оставшуюся часть комнаты, Баки заметил диван, перед которым на маленьком столе стоял странный, черный ящик и пустая ваза. Что все это значит? В том странном стишке говорилось о страхах, неужели это один из них? Но что в этом страшного? Это всего лишь дом без света, наполненный странными вещами, предназначение которых он совсем не знал.

Он нашел какие-то книги на полках, странные квадратные штуки с кнопками и несколько застывших фотографий, браслет с янтарного цвета камнями и похожее кольцо. Здесь не было ничего примечательного, ничего знакомого, и Джеймс никак не мог приплести сюда загадку, тщетно пытаясь найти разгадку в куче хлама.

Эта куча хлама привела его к одной из дверей. Баки дернул за ручку, но дверь не открылась. Не получилось взломать замок и заклинанием, так что он просто взорвал дурацкую дверь. Осколки разлетелись во все стороны, поднялся дым и заполнил собой всё свободное пространство. Баки пришлось зажать нос и рот ладонью, чтобы не наглотаться всякой гадости — испарения от волшебного взрыва всегда ядовиты.

Он быстро юркнул в образовавшуюся в двери дыру и с удивлением обнаружил, что дым от взрыва не попадал в комнату — его как будто что-то держало по ту сторону изгороди. Убрав руку от лица, Джеймс стряхнул остатки дверных щепок со штанов, с улыбкой отмечая, что не поймал занозу.

Новая комната была похожа на старую, только освещение здесь было лучше — под потолком горела лампа, вокруг которой летали несколько мотыльков. Здесь так же стояли шкафчики, раковина, диван и даже пустая ваза, только книг было меньше (и все они были о магии) и не было ужасного черного ящика. Баки сглотнул.

Эти различие казались такими мелкими, незначительными, но других не было, а значит, это ключ к разгадке. Он думал и думал, бродя вокруг дивана, но сообразил не сразу.

Это место, как спасательный круг — здесь можно укрыться от последствий магии. Он наблюдал бурю через дыру в двери. Поднявшаяся после взрыва пыль так и не осела, не рассеялся и вызванным им дым, только сгущался, собираясь в огромный шар. Ещё чуть-чуть и вспыхнет, глядишь, превратится в маленького газового гиганта. А Джеймс наблюдал за этим бардаком, как за зверюшкой за стеклом.

— _Гоменум ревелио_ , — пробормотал Баки тихо, но ничего не произошло. Тогда-то он и понял, что ошибся дверью.

Прикрыв рот ладонью, он выскочил в пробитую в двери дыру, которая тлела по краям. Пахло горелым. Дым просачивался сквозь неплотно сжатые пальцы, поэтому Барнс задержал дыхание, пока шел к другой двери. Он только коснулся кривых досок с косыми гвоздями, как вдруг оказался в пустой комнате. Ни дыма, ни пыли, только девственно чистые стены, блестящий пол и высокий потолок. В комнате было светло, но откуда шел свет, Баки решительно не понимал: здесь не было ни окон, ни торшеров, ни даже свечей. Люмос на кончике его палочки давно погас.

Его поражало то, насколько разными были эти две комнаты. В одной — куча барахла, множество бесполезных вещей, но несмотря на первый, довольно скептический взгляд, та комната была полна волшебства.

В другой комнате — в этой — царила полная пустота. Ни шума порхающих крыльев, ни гудения волшебной лампы, ни заколдованных щеток, начищающих кастрюли до блеска, только стены, непонятно откуда льющийся свет и никакого намека на присутствие Питера. Этот дом — сплошное разочарование, подумал Барнс и сел на пол. Ему нужно было подумать, и лучше бы в тишине и спокойствии.

Он всё ещё не понимал то стихотворение о страхах, которое в одно слово превращалось в глупую шутку. Но что-то подсказывало, что разгадка кроется в этих дурацких строках. И почему нельзя сначала спасти Питера, а потом уже думать над загадкой? Баки вытянул затекшую ногу вперед, вздохнув, и вдруг во что-то врезался. Он почувствовал, как его нога коснулась чего-то твердого, взглянул на то самое место, но возле ступни ничего не было, пусто и всё тут. Тогда он встал и сделал шаг навстречу пустоте и тут же получил легкий удар по ноге, обрадовался, как ребенок.

_Здесь что-то есть!_

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы нащупать что-то, за что можно ухватиться. Мягкая, бархатистая ткань ласкала ладонь, и Баки, сжав её в кулак, резко потянул на себя. Свет разлился по комнате, как отражающиеся в глади моря лучи. Засиял, переливаясь, на стены падали причудливые тени — они словно танцевали танго, пока Барнс пытался полностью стянуть ткань.

Когда ткань ровными складками легла на деревянный пол, в комнате стало темно; не было видно ничего, и Баки даже несколько раз моргнул, закрыл глаза и снова открыл, сам не зная, на что рассчитывал. Он снова воспользовался палочкой и аккуратно стал шагать вперед (если в темной комнате вообще существует такое понятие), подсвечивая себе путь.

Свет от палочки то и дело падал на старую, потертую мебель; из дивана торчали проржавевшие пружины с кусками ваты и поролона. Ему попались чашки без ручек, картины без рамок и рваная шляпа. Он уже почти потерял надежду, когда в блеклом свете палочки разглядел ботинки с пауками и черно-желтые носки.

— Люмос Максима, — громко крикнул он, и огонек, оторвавшись от кончика палочки, взмыл вверх, под самый потолок.

В холодном свете щеки Питера выглядели совсем блеклыми, а его привычная худоба — тонкие запястья и острые ключицы — казалась болезненной. Дрожащими руками Баки вцепился в левую ладонь и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как длинные пальцы обхватывают его ладонью. Через секунду Питер заморгал, взглянул на Джеймса полным непонимания взглядом и ещё какое-то время глупо пялился по сторонам и молчал. Молчал так долго, что Люмос погас. Баки зажег огонек снова.

— Как ты? — шепотом спросил он, прислушиваясь к шуму за стенами; им предстояло выбраться из этого кошмарного места, а значит, впереди их ждет ещё одно испытание.

— В порядке, — кивнул Питер. — Профессор Коулсон не предупреждал, что после пробуждения будет так плохо. Чёрт, и как только Мэй позволила им сделать это со мной?

— Полагаю, это не самое страшное, малыш, — Джеймс покачал головой. Он всё ещё держал Паркера за руку, не отпустил ее даже когда Пит пытался сесть. — Нам нужно вернуться на поле для Квиддича, а я очень сомневаюсь, что где-то здесь есть портал. Идти можешь?

— Да, — пробормотал Питер и поднялся на ноги, отпустив руку Джеймса.

— И палочка у тебя с собой?

— Ну да. Но зачем тебе моя палочка?

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то отбивался от тех ужасов, которые могут нам встретиться, пока я веду метлу.

— Мы полетим на метле? — с ужасом воскликнул Питер. Их предыдущий опыт совместных полетов не сулил ничего хорошего. — Вот чёрт! Я тебе говорил, что стоило узнать, что там в свитке, и тогда всего этого можно было бы избежать.

— Да этот свиток только гадости говорит, никому не понятные. Подходи ближе, спрячься за мою спину. Я не знаю, что нас ждет за этой дверью.

— Но здесь нет двери.

— Тогда пришло время волшебства.

Они дошли до противоположной стены, Джеймс коснулся её пальцами, и невидимая дверь открылась. Взяв Паркера за руку, Барнс вывел его в ту странную, самую первую комнату. Она выглядела всё так же мрачно и непривлекательно. В окне над мойкой Джеймс разглядел подставку для метел и решительно направился к выходу. Но стоило ему распахнуть дверь, как в дом вбежало странное животное: оно передвигалось на двух ногах; вытянутый нос напоминал собачью морду, а грубый оскал — волка. Животное, завидев их, завыло.

Недолго думая, Баки отпрыгнул в сторону. Питер сиганул за ним. Они упали на пол за диваном, Паркер навалился на него сверху, испуганно взглянул в сторону — тень от животного падала на пол, в полуметре от них. Питер выхватил у Барнса палочку и с помощью заклинания запустил будильник в ту дверь, из которой они вышли минуту назад.

Зверь помчался следом за будильником, уронив на пол черный ящик и вазу. Следующим взмахом палочки Питер закрыл дверь.

— Бежим, — скомандовал он, поднимаясь. — Это ненадолго его задержит. Ну, чего ты валяешься?

— Верни палочку.

— Ах да, прости.

Джеймс надеялся, что Питер поможет ему подняться, но тот даже не попытался. Только поторапливал его, напоминая, что глупых зверей не бывает. Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Питер запечатал дверь каким-то заклинанием; Барнс всё прослушал, пока забирал свою метлу.

Для них двоих эта метла определенно была мала, но искать другую времени не было, поэтому он быстро, вспомнив все уроки трансфигурации разом, наколдовал ещё одно сидение, сел на него, а Питеру велел удобно устроиться у него за спиной — на настоящем сидении безопаснее.

— Расскажи, что было в свитке, — попросил Питер, обнимая его за талию, чтобы не упасть с метлы.

— Дурацкое стихотворение. Готов?

— Расскажи. А я подумаю, готов ли я.

— И если в небе встретишь ты свой страх, — без энтузиазма начал Джеймс — Не торопись с метлы ты прыгать вниз. К тому, что видишь, приглядись. А страх ли это или пикси в сапогах?

Питер сильнее стиснул руки на его талии, всё ещё ерзал на сидении, пытаясь удобнее сесть. Джеймс не представлял, что в этом такого сложного, но молчал и ждал, когда все закончится и он сможет сигануть вниз. Всё-таки это соревнование, и было бы неплохо его выиграть.

— Джеймс, — тихо над ухом сказал Пит. От его голоса аж мурашки по коже.

— А? — только и смог сообразить Барнс.

— А чего ты боишься больше всего?

— Драконьей оспы, крыс с желтыми зубами и оборотней, — отчеканил он. Глупые страхи, он это знал, но подумал, что с Питером ему стоит быть честным.

— Понятно, — ответил Паркер, и Джеймс почувствовал его улыбку. — Я готов.

— Держись крепко. И не бойся. Летать не страшно.

Питер больше ничего не сказал, и Джеймс, поднявшись над крыльцом, полетел вниз. Вдалеке виднелся тот самый портал — искрящееся зеленым кольцо. Паркер нервно дышал над ухом, жмурился и утыкался носом ему в спину, крепче обнимая, и, признаться, Барнсу это нравилось. Ровно до тех пор, пока им на пути не попался оборотень. Худой, жуткий, он скалился, рычал и совсем не походил на человека — именно таким Барнс представлял себе оборотня, которого видел на картинке в учебнике на третьем курсе.

Не успел он и оглянуться, как этот странный воздушный туннель наполнился оборотнями. Они налетали на них со всех сторон, пришлось затормозить в воздухе, чтобы прочистить путь — до портала оставалось всего ничего. Джеймс вытащил палочку, выпустил заклинание, попав в нескольких оборотней, но этого было почти незаметно. Питер за спиной что-то бормотал, но из-за волнения Баки не мог разобрать ни слова.

— Эй, малыш, — позвал Баки, резко отклонившись в сторону — его собственное заклинание отскочило и едва не сбило их с метлы, — не хочешь помочь?

— Подожди, я думаю, — огрызнулся Питер и снова стал бормотать.

Его бормотание было похоже на заклинание. На бесполезное, неработающее заклинание. Оборотни лезли со всех сторон, и сколько бы Джеймс не отбрасывал их заклинаниями в сторону, не давали места для маневра. Больше всего он переживал за Питера. Что, если его укусит оборотень? Мысли были разными, и как бы он не пытался забыть о быстро нарисованных его воображением картинок, избавиться от них не получалось.

Как и от оборотней, которые множились с такой скоростью, как будто на них наложили чары. Вот бы окатить их всех водой из Чёрного озера, подумал Джеймс, вспоминая, как вода легко смыла печать со свитка.

— Это твой страх, — воскликнул Питер и, судя по его тону, он очень собой гордился. — Джеймс, это не настоящие оборотни!

— Что? — Джеймс нахмурился, не понимая, о чем таком болтает Питер.

— Пикси в сапогах, — настойчиво продолжил Паркер. — Это боггарты.

— Да не может быть, — скептически отозвался Барнс. — С боггартами может справиться и третьекурсник. Разве это похоже на испытание?

— Те, кто не разгадал загадку из свитка, об этом никогда не узнают. Это испытание для ума, а не для храбрости и силы, глупый ты мой.

— Это я глупый?

Джеймс не уловил тот ласковый тон, с которым Питер говорил; виной всему, конечно, были накалившиеся до предела нервы и совершенно не романтическая обстановка — как никак повсюду летали оборотни, дом, в котором прятали Питера, и вовсе исчез, а искрящийся зеленый портал был ой как далеко.

Такого вот нелепого замечания оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбить Барнса из колеи. Скажи это кто-нибудь другой, он даже не обратил бы на это внимания, но это сказал Питер — один из тех немногих, чьё мнение ему было важно. Он пытался унять разгоравшуюся в груди злобу, когда вдруг один из оборотней, добравшись до них, сильно ударил Джеймса по руке, сжимающей метлу. Пальцы хрустнули, стало больно — он больше не мог держаться метлу. Тут на помощь пришел Питер: его руки скользнули от талии вниз, длинные пальцы обхватили рукоять метлы. Джеймсу пришлось немного пригнуться.

— Используй Ридикулус, — прошептал Питер, с трудом удерживая метлу на весу.

Джеймс решил не спорить. Он вытянул здоровую руку и произнес заклинание. Стайка оборотней в один миг стала горкой щеночков с крыльями. Путь оказался свободен.

— К зеленому кругу, — скомандовал Джеймс, переваривая случившееся. Питер осторожно вел метлу.

— Только я так и не научился приземляться, — виновато отозвался он, когда зеленый круг оказался у них перед носом.

— Забей. Мои пальцы уже сломаны, чего переживать.

Слова Джеймса придали Питу немного уверенности и в следующую секунду он нырнул в зеленый обруч. Вспышка света ослепила их обоих, а после тишина сменилась гулким шумом и криками.

Несмотря на то, что они оба свалились с метлы, приземление получилось достаточно мягким. Баки лежал на траве, на спине и с улыбкой смотрел на Питера, который перевязывал его руку собственной мантией.

— Лучше отведи меня к мадам Помфри, — попросил он. Питер помотал головой.

— Мы пришли вторыми. Нельзя покидать поле, пока все не вернутся.

Повернув голову, Джеймс увидел Марию, студентку Дурмстранга. На её щеке красовалась большая ссадина, похожая на ожог. Она сидела на траве, прижавшись спиной к ограждению, и держала за руку парня, с которым ходила на Святочный бал.

— Так вот почему они заставляют нас унижаться на этом чертовом балу, — усмехнулся Барнс, повернувшись к Питеру. — Ищут наши слабые стороны.

— Похоже, они ошиблись.

— В каком смысле?

— Я твоя сильная сторона, — Питер улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что спас меня. И мне жаль, что из-за этого ты сломал кисть руки.

— За тебя хоть ногу, хоть руку, хоть шею, малыш.

— Не нужно ничего ломать.

Несмотря на возражение, Питер выглядел довольным. Он помог Джеймсу сесть, добежал до судейской стойки и взял бутылку с водой, поблагодарив профессора Коулсона. Барнс сидел тихо и не двигался. Он не боялся возможной боли, нет, просто предпочитал оттянуть тот момент, когда будет чувствовать не только мягкую, ноющую боль, но и грубую, резкую, заставляющую содрогаться всё тело. Было бы лучше, если бы этот момент вообще не наступал, но, к сожалению, удача явно не на его стороне.

Наболтавшись с профессором Коулсоном, Питер вернулся к Джеймсу. Он сел на колени рядом с Барнсом и помог ему отхлебнуть немного воды. Джеймс едва не подавился сначала, скрючился, закашлявшись. Питер похлопал его по спине.

— Не торопись, — ласково сказал Питер. — Давай ещё глоток.

— Пока хватит, — ответил Баки, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони лицо. — Хорошо, что сломана левая рука.

— Мадам Помфри срастит тебе кости, это ничего не стоит, не устраивай драму, — весело пролепетал Питер, садясь рядом со своим парнем. Джеймс положил голову ему на плечо. — Прости, что назвал тебя глупым...

— Да нет, ты был прав. Я сглупил. Боггарты, кто бы мог подумать.

— ...Я сказал это любя. Правда-правда.

— Рад это слышать, — тихо пробормотал Баки.

Потом они сидели молча — ждали, когда закончится испытание. Питер обнимал Джеймса за талию и осторожно целовал его в лоб каждый раз, когда тот шипел от боли сквозь зубы. Было хорошо, приятно, уютно, как в зимний вечер перед камином или на берегу моря закатным вечером. Здесь было хорошо молчать, выражать заботу в касаниях и поцелуях. Здесь было хорошо слушать мирное биение сердца, и Питер старался не пропустить ни одного удара. Его не отвлекали студенты, поющие гимны своих школ, не отвлекал и ветер, из-за которого порой свистело в ушах.

— Питер? — Баки позвал его тихо. Пит выглядел таким задумчивым, что он боялся напугать паренька.

— Джеймс, — улыбнулся Паркер.

— Я тут поразмышлял над испытанием и подумал, что если снаружи дома были мои страхи, то чьи страхи были внутри?

Джеймс задел за живое. Паркер заерзал, поморщившись.

— Мои, вероятно, — глухо сглотнул он и снова коснулся губами лба.

— Я хочу знать о твоих страхах.

— Чтобы у тебя было что-то против меня? Не дождешься, — Питер попытался свести разговор в шутку.

— Да нет же. Я просто хочу защитить тебя, малыш, и хочу быть к этому готов.

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Питер. Он перестал обнимать Джеймса, наверное, надеясь, что тот оторвет свою голову от его плеча, но Барнс и не думал шевелиться. — Я не думаю, что стоит.

— Не заставляй меня снова признаваться тебе в любви, чтобы получить ответ хоть на какой-то вопрос.

— Это так не работает.

— Я тебя люблю, — не дав договорить, сказал Барнс.

— Нет, Джеймс, я не…

— Я тебя люблю, — уже с улыбкой продолжил он. — Люблю я тебя.

— Перестань, — пропищал Питер, краснея.

— Серьезно, малыш, я люблю тебя.

— Ну Джеймс!

Недовольные стоны Питера, тычки в бок и боль, что пронизывала руку — ничто из этого не заставило Джеймса замолчать. Он не скрывал своих чувств, потому что хотел, чтобы Питер знал о них, и плевать, что вместе они чуть больше двух месяцев. Паркер ведь не знает, каким мучительным было его лето, наполненное неопознанными чувствами и одним только желанием увидеть предмет своего обожания.

О том, что это любовь он узнал гораздо позже — Стив открыл ему простую истину. И теперь эта истина сидела рядом и пыталась убедить его в том, что для таких признаний ещё не время. А по глазам Питера прекрасно видел, что время-то как раз самое подходящее.

В конце концов, Питер сдался. Не потому что ему не нравилось слушать признания в любви; он просто не хотел, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности, ведь испытание может закончиться в любой момент. Он хотел, чтобы этот момент оставался между ними.

— Ладно, ладно, — Питер взял его за здоровую руку и переплел их пальцы. — Только обещай, что не будешь смеяться.

— Никогда, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Я боюсь, что однажды мне придется жить так, как будто я обычный магл. Знаю, звучит глупо, но каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь домой, то вижу, как тяжело приходится тёте. Эмоционально тяжело. И в такие моменты я забываю о том, что маленькие бытовые заклинания разрешено использовать даже несовершеннолетним, и делаю всё своими руками.

Слушая Питера, Джеймс вдруг осознал, как сильно задел его той дурацкой фразой. Да если бы он только знал, только подумал бы о том, каково это, жить как Питер, то никогда бы не посмел так его обидеть. Он сильнее сжал его ладонь, коснулся губами щеки и не шевелился, пока Питер не закончил. Его глаза грустно улыбались.

— Прости, — прошептал Баки, когда молчание затянулось. — Ты — лучший из всех волшебников, кого я знаю, к тому же невероятно умный. Загадку из свитка пытались отгадать все гриффиндорцы и кое-кто из Слизерина, но никто не смог. А ты смог. Ты никогда не будешь жить, как магл. Я обещаю.

— Откуда тебе знать вообще?

— Я не знаю наверняка, ты прав. Но я даю тебе обещание, что сделаю всё, чтобы этого не случилось. Я спасу тебя, как сегодня ты спас меня. Даю слово, вам, мистер Паркер, что окружу вас волшебством, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

— Мистер Паркер? — неловко переспросил Питер. В этот раз его губы расплылись в милое улыбке, лицо вновь засияло, как самая яркая звезда.

Баки не успел ответить. С грохотом открылся очередной портал, из которого на волю выбрался краснолицый француз с Вандой под боком. Ему досталось больше, чем Барнсу, по руке от плеча шла кровь, а на лице у Ванды красовалась сумасшедшая улыбка. Баки кое-что знал о страхах Ванды, поэтому только сочувствующе глянул на француза.

Как только прозвучал финальный сигнал, Питер помог Джеймсу подняться, и они вместе направились к подмостку. Всю дорогу Баки оглядывался на других участников Турнира и понимал, что проиграл — в борьбе за первое место точно. Да и второго ему не видать. Зато Питер больше не злился на него, и это всё, что ему было нужно. Турнир сближает, и пока Ванда налаживает международные отношения, он наслаждается тем, что у него есть.

Третье место его вполне устраивало.

— Ты мной гордишься? — спросил Джеймс, когда церемония объявления результатов закончилась.

Надо сказать, она была невероятно скучной — ни фанфар, ни салютов, только мадам Помфри и её помощницы, которые возились с чемпионами. Баки наконец получил нормальную перевязку и лекарство для сращивания костей (Только, мистер Барнс, на ночь, — несколько раз повторила мадам Помфри).

— Третье место это, конечно, не предел мечтаний.

— Я горжусь тем, что ты можешь стоять на ногах, — Питер улыбнулся.

Вышедшее солнце приятно ласкало кожу. Они вместе шли в замок, обнимаясь. Баки почти не чувствовал холод и совсем забыл про насвистывающий соловьиные мелодий ветер. До замка оставалось всего ничего.

— И что из твоей руки не брызжет кровь, меня тоже радует, — добавил Паркер.

— Рад, что соответствую твоим минимальным требованиям. А этого хватит, чтобы навестить тебя летом?

Питер вдруг остановился, взглянул на Джеймса, заливший краской. Он хотел сказать «да». И не просто сказать, а прокричать так громко, чтобы его услышали в каждом уголке Вселенной. Но вместо этого потянулся и поцеловал Джеймса, осторожно, нежно, только-только касаясь губ. Барнс ответил ему в той же манере. Желудок скрутило то ли от счастья, то ли от наслаждения, захотелось поцеловать глубже, но прежде чем пустить в ход язык, Питер услышал знакомый голос.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер! — громко воскликнула тетя Мэй, подбегая к племяннику. — Ты почему так долго?

Она набросилась на него с объятиями, поэтому пришлось отпустить Джеймса.

— Меня заверили, что я смогу повидаться с тобой после испытания. Я жду-жду, а тебя все нет.

— Мне никто не сказал, что ты будешь здесь, — дрожащим голосом отозвался Питер, обнимая тетю в ответ. — Привет.

— Можно подумать, если бы ты знал, то плюнул бы на поцелуи с ним и примчался ко мне, — посетовала тетя, кивнув в сторону Джеймса.

— Ах, да, Мэй, — Питер замялся. — Познакомься, это Джеймс Барнс. Чемпион Хогвартса и по совместительству мой _парень._ Ну помнишь, тот из газеты?

Барнс на этих словах побледнел, застыл, как будто его ударил Петрификус Тоталус. Тетя Питера не отрывала от него любопытного взгляда. Изучала, как музейный экспонат, выглядывая из-под голубой шляпки с пером, которая идеально сочеталась со светло-синим пальто с черными пуговицами и милой кожаной сумкой.

Она не выглядела злой или расстроенной, да и радостной её назвать было сложно. Миссис Паркер оценивающе разглядывала Джеймса, и оставалось только дождаться вердикта. Джеймсу уж очень хотелось сбежать, спрятаться от маленьких, любопытных глаз, от сомкнутых в ухмылке губ и покрытого неглубокими морщинками лба.

Но рядом с этой страшной (опасной!) на первый взгляд женщиной стоял Питер, которого хотелось сжать в объятиях и уже никогда не отпускать. Его мягкая улыбка и лукавый взгляд затягивали Барнса в неизвестную бездну, в омут, из которого не вырваться, даже если сильно захотеть. Он и не хотел, кстати, потому что в этом омуте, в этой ловушке чувствовал себя лучше, чем где-либо.

— Ах, Джеймс, — после минуты напряженного молчания воскликнула Мэй и подошла к нему. Искренняя радость озарила её лицо. — Чудесно наконец с тобой познакомиться. Выглядишь прекрасно.

Джеймс испуганно взглянул на Питера.

— С-спасибо, — неуверенно пробормотал Баки.

— Да что ты как не родной, — с этими словами Мэй крепко обняла его. Поймав кивок Пита, Джеймс обнял её в ответ с той осторожностью, с которой обнимал бабушку. — Надеюсь, увидеть тебя летом в нашем доме. Питер уже дал тебе адрес?

— Нет, но…

— Так, подожди, у меня где-то остались старые визитки. Было время, когда мне пришлось подрабатывать ясновидящей, с тех пор и визитки остались.

Миссис Паркер порылась в своей сумке, в которой, судя по всему, кроме ключей и кошелька, было ещё много очень важных вещей: острые деревянные палочки, бумажные салфетки и причудливый флакончик розовой жидкостью. По ощущениям Барнса, там было что-то ещё, и наверняка, живое. Поиски визитки сопровождались неловким молчанием и многозначительными переглядками, которые начал Питер. Он выглядел таким довольным, хоть и волновался.

Спустя пять мучительно молчаливых минут, миссис Паркер наконец нашла визитки, вытащив из сумки стопку ровно сложенных картонок, скрепленных резинкой. Джеймс принял одну из них — прямоугольную визитку нежно-голубого цвета с темными буквами и фотографией самой миссис Паркер — и поблагодарил её.

— А, простите, миссис Паркер, — поинтересовался он следом, стеснительно улыбаясь, — вы — единственная, кому разрешили повидаться с нами?

— О, нет, дорогой мой. Остальные родители терпеливо ждут своих детей у входа в Хогвартс. Если хочешь поговорить с родными, тебе лучше поспешить.

— Иди, — сказал ему Питер, не дожидаясь вопроса.

— Встретимся за ужином, — сказал Баки на прощание, но вместо обычного прощального поцелуя, просто обнял Питера.

И мигом помчался к замку.

Узкую фигуру матери, облаченную в длинное пальто, Джеймс узнал сразу — она очень выделялась среди томящихся в ожидании родителей. Мать встретился его объятиями, что было на неё совсем не похоже. Отец приветственно пожал руку, но в его улыбке было что-то, что настораживало: его усы и волосы были идеально уложены, белые кожаные перчатки — идеально чистыми, а сам он пах парфюмом так сильно, как будто купался в нём — всё это было как обычно.

— А где девочки? — первым делом спросила она, с презрением взглянув на перевязанную руку.

— Чемпионы возвращаются первым, — объяснил Баки, следя за взглядом матери.

— Я так горжусь тем, что ты стал чемпионом Турнира Трех Волшебников, — мать сдержало улыбнулась. — Хоть и не одобряю методы проведения этого Турнира. Твоими пальцами бы да на рояле играть, а теперь что.

— Всё в порядке. Мадам Помфри сказала, что если я не сломаю руку по пути в школу, то пальцы выпрямятся.

— Ладно, — продолжила она. — Тогда объясни мне это.

Из сумки она вытащила выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», который освещал Святочный бал. Тот самый, после выхода которого он получил гневное письмо, которое так и осталось без ответа. Движущиеся фотографии напомнили Джеймсу о том, каким замечательным был тот вечер. Питер мило краснел, а он сам переживал, что напугает паренька до чертиков. На фотографии Питер улыбался, приобнимая Баки, который вел в танце.

— Ах это, — вздохнул Джеймс и взглянул на отца, явно ища поддержки. — Святочный бал. Было весело.

— Кто этот молодой человек? — поинтересовалась мать. Отец стоял рядом, моргал, но слушал, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что это последнее, что его интересует.

— Это… — Баки прекрасно понимал, к чему клонит мать. Да по одному взгляду на этой чертовой фотографии всё понятно. — Это Питер Паркер, мам. Там же написано, где-то под фото.

— Ты нарушаешь правила нашей семьи, — всё так же строго говорила мать, и Баки в какой-то момент пожалел, что не вернулся обратно на поле. — Это просто немыслимо! Прийти на бал, на официальное мероприятие, ты только подумай, с молодым человеком с кривой бабочкой, попасть на первые полосы газет, да тут, вероятно, вся школа уже знает, — в её голосе послышалось возмущение, и на памяти Джеймса, это был первый раз, когда она поддалась эмоциям с тех самых пор, как родилась Бекки, — что мой сын наплевательски относится к своей семье!

— Мам, я… — Баки давно готовил эту речь, не раз представлял, как взбесится мать при первой встрече. Этого же он ожидал и от отца, но тот стоял смирно и слушал.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — перебила его мать; он поморщился — полное имя ужасно резало слух, — почему ты не сообщил нам, что у тебя появилась пара? Бабушку чуть удар не хватил из-за таких новостей!

— Ну… То есть… Мам, пап, я же… Просто пригласил Питера на бал и…

— Правила, Джеймс, правила! Соберись. Сначала представить возлюбленного нам, а потом уже светиться в печатных изданиях!

Джеймс удивился. Широко раскрыв глаза, он уставился на родителей. Мать продолжала его отчитывать за нарушение семейного кодекса — эту её речь он уже знал наизусть, отец ей поддакивал, но не охотно. В какой-то момент Джеймсу показалось, что он вообще не хотел здесь находиться. У него наверняка много министерской работы и на носу очередная поездка в Америку.

— … И надеюсь, в следующий раз такого не повторится. Тебе придется представить нам Питера Паркера прежде, чем ты выиграешь Турнир Трех Волшебников.

— Подожди, — вдруг осознал Джеймс, — так ты злишься не из-за того, что я встречаюсь с парнем, а из-за того, что вы незнакомы с _ним_?

— Именно, — ответила мать. Но тут в разговор встрял отец.

— Сынок, — он поправил свои усы, — твоя мама злится из-за того, что ты с ней не делишься. Нам неприятно, что такие важные новости мы узнаем из какой-то желтой газетенки, а не от тебя.

— Вау, — воскликнул Баки.

Приятное удивление было прервано криками сестер, которые со всех ног бежали к родителям. Бекки едва успевала за двойняшками. Ветер задирал её серебристо-зеленый галстук, и тот бил её по лицу.

В суматохе общения с дочерями, родители больше не обращали на него внимания. Но Баки всё равно довольно улыбался каждый раз, когда встречался с ними взглядом.

***

Волна разговоров о втором испытании Турнира стихла только к ужину. Весь день Джеймс общался с родителями, которые покинули школу только к ужину. И теперь он стоял в проходе, наблюдал за оживленной беседой своих друзей за столом Гриффиндора, взглядом кося в сторону пуффендуйского стола, за которым сидел Питер.

Питер смеялся, что-то рассказывал друзьям и пил тыквенный сок. Мелкие кудри свисали на его лоб, он вытягивал тонкую шею каждый раз, когда тянулся за ломтиком хлеба. От ужаса, с которым им пришлось встретиться сегодня, не осталось и следа.

— Эй, Барнс, — позвал его Старк, поднявшись из-за стола. Сидевший рядом Стив потянул его за одежду, умоляя сесть на место. — Иди к нам.

На крик Старка повернулся и Питер. Конечно, он не мог сидеть спокойно, когда слышал, что кто-то зовет его парня. Он тепло улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой, с грустью кивнув в сторону стола Гриффиндора.

— Да к чёрту, — фыркнул Барнс себе под нос и, не думая о последствиях, направился к пуффендуйскому столу.

Друзья Питера были шокированы не меньше самого Питера, рядом с которым сел Баки. Ему не хотелось ждать конца ужина, завтрашнего утра или обеда или любого другого удобного времени, чтобы быть рядом с Питером.

Он был рядом с Питером прямо сейчас и плевать хотел на условности. Не стесняясь, Баки наполнил пустую тарелку едой и налил себе морса.

— Мои родители хотят познакомиться с тобой, — пробормотал он, жуя кусок курицы. — Какие у тебя планы на следующую субботу?

— А это обязательно? — взмолился Паркер и разочарованно выдохнул, поймав кивок Джеймса.

— Так они хотя бы от меня отстанут.

— И ты сел за наш стол, чтобы я не смог отказать тебе при друзьях? — поинтересовался Питер.

— Я сел к вам за стол, потому что я не хотел ждать конца ужина, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.

Питер подавился соком. Джеймс улыбнулся и протянул ему салфетку.

— Ты ведь не против, если я всегда буду ужинать с вами за одним столом, малыш? — спросил Джеймс, мимолетно кинув взгляды на друзей Питера. Мишель, сидевшая напротив, лукаво улыбнулась.

— Я очень даже «за», — Питер не стал тянуть с ответом. — Мишель, Нед, Бетти?

Все дружно кивнули.

Зачарованный потолок Большого зала поменял цвет — близилась гроза, но это уже никого не волновало.


End file.
